


To Take a Kingdom

by mashthekeyboard



Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Drama, Eventual Romance, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-01-24 02:07:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 22,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18561772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mashthekeyboard/pseuds/mashthekeyboard
Summary: Whats a mortal girl to do when a immortal fey king literally stumbles back into her life? The last thing she expected was the adventure she was pulled into nor the dangers they would face as she helps Jareth reclaim what was taken from him.





	1. Chapter One

*I do not own Labyrinth*

Chapter one

An unexpected arrival.

Sarah and her house mates were halfway through their movie marathon when there was a knock at the door. "Got it!" Sarah said getting up from her spot, thinking it was the takeout she had ordered.

Pulling her purse open to get out the twenty she had tucked in the pocket Sarah hurried down the short hall as the knock repeated. "Impatient..." She mumbled pulling the door open.

The money fell forgotten from her hand as a sickening wave of panic wash over her. "Jareth!" She squeaked out in a most pathetic tone of panic. It was him alright, leaning against the door frame, a grin on his face.

Jareth on the other hand just sighed, in what could only be a called a relieved way and nodded. "Hello Sarah," He said.

Sarah swallowed against a lump that formed in her throat, preparing to fight him, or run from him but none of that was necessary as the Goblin King took two steps into the house and fell flat on his face.

Sarah stared at the still form on her floor for a full minuet before her mind caught up with reality. "What the..."

Thunder cracked outside and Sarah jumped. "Who is it Sarah!" her room mate Lexie called from the front room.

"Uh..." Was all she managed as she stared at her childhood nemesis who was wet from the rain and passed out in her doorway.

Another room mate, Kevin, came around the corner from the kitchen and froze. "What the hell, who's that?" He wondered as Sarah tried to get her brain moving again.

Seeing HIM after six years, randomly on her front step, only to pass out? Her mind somehow refused to wrap around the knowledge.

Following Kevin's demand Sarah heard the others coming from the living room. "Sarah!" Lexie and Jen both said in unison.

Jen whistled low, "Handsome ain't he?"

"Should we call the cops?" Andrew asked as he joined them all in the small front hall. "Or an ambulance?" he added.

Sarah's mind finally caught up with reality and she shook herself. "No, no he ah..." She paused, what the hell could she tell them? He's a magical, baby stealing villain?

"You know this guy?" Andrew asked.

"He's a, an acquaintance" She managed. Friend certainly wouldn't work.

"Is he drunk?" Kevin wondered, now bored with the event he opened his soda.

Sarah shrugged, for all she knew he was. "Just, um guys will you help me get him to a bed?" She decided that he couldn't just lay in the hall.

"Who's bed?" Jen wondered a grin plastered on her face. "Mines empty." She added suggestively.

"Really Jen?" Lexie laughed. "That's a surprise."

Jen huffed and Sarah tried not to laugh. Jen was the slut of the group for sure. "My bed, its on the main floor anyway."

Her two male house mates were both on the football team so it didn't take long for Jareth to be laid out on her bed.

"So, Sarah, who's the stud?" Jen wondered.

Sarah chewed on her thumbs cuticle, "Names Jareth." Sarah offered as she stood in the door somehow unwilling to get close to the Goblin King.

"And?" Jen pressed.

Sarah threw a glare at the woman and Jen put her hands up in defeat and left the room.

"Need anything hun?" Lexie stood in the door, timid as ever, concern clear on her face.

"Um, no, I'm just gonna stay with him till he wakes. Tell everyone to start the show without me." Lexie nodded and left too.

Kevin and Andrew stood just outside her room, all muscle and folded arms. "Guys its fine go on!" She demanded. They looked at each other then back at her as if unsure. "Guys, he's a," She began but couldn't bring herself to tack "harmless" onto him. "I grew up with him. Don't worry get out of here." Sarah stood and pointed down the hall to make her point and almost sighed in relief when they turned to leave.

"Just, you know, yell or something if you need us." Kevin offered.

Sarah smiled and nodded shutting the door behind them.

Looking back at the man on her bed Sarah folded her arms. "What the hell am I supposed to do now?" She wondered, frozen by the door she watched his chest rise and fall in smooth motions. Was he tricking her? Was he sick?  
Sarah pursed her mouth at that thought. He might be... she thought, moving closer to the bed. "But why come here?" She asked.

He didn't answer.

With no other ideas Sarah came to the bedside and lay a hand against his head. "No fever." She said. Maybe he was drunk? She looked over his clothes. He had a leather jacket over a white poets shirt and tan colored pants. It was the least flamboyant outfit she had seen him wear, yet still managed to seem regal. His hair was a mess and damp from the rain he also lacked that odd shimmering makeup that she remembered. He looked more natural without it yet still good looking, almost pretty. Noble, Sarah smiled at that, even disheveled and unconscious he was a King from head to foot.

Sarah looked at said feet, his boots, she noted with annoyance were muddy. Her blanket would now need washing.

"So I have a king in my bed and have no idea why." Sarah wished she was back home, she would be calling Hoggle right now and asking what it all meant. Unfortunately she was at college and currently across the state from said mirror.

Sarah tapped her foot against the plush carpet and scanned him again. So he wasn't sick that she could tell, "Drunk then?" She asked herself, leaning in to smell near his face, he might be drunk but she couldn't smell alcohol.  
He had no visible injuries either. No bruises or scratches, no tares in his clothing. In fact, aside from being wet from the rain he looked simply tired.

A tapping at the door startled her from her scrutiny of the king and she turned to see Lexie hovering in the doorframe. "Hey, this just came, I know you didn't eat so..." Lexie said offering up the take-out Sarah had all but forgotten.

"Oh thanks." Sarah took the bag, still standing in the door Lexie looked over her shoulder.

"He okay?" Her room mate wondered.

Sarah shrugged, not moving, somehow unwilling to let anyone near him. He was dangerous, unstable too, according to Hoggle. "Seems to just be exhausted." Sarah ventured that guess anyway.

"Is he gonna stay all night?" Lexie wondered.

"I guess so, I mean until he wakes up I don't even know why he came to me." Sarah complained though mostly to herself.

"I thought you said he was a friend?" Lexie's brow wrinkled.

"I said acquaintance," Sarah corrected "One I haven't seen in six years!" She added.

Lexie patted her shoulder and offered a small smile. "Maybe you were the only person he knew here." She offered in comfort. "Have a good night, call if you need anything." And with that she left.

Sarah shut the door and crossed the room again. Was that it? Was she the only person he knew here? Sarah knew Lexie meant in town but Sarah knew different. He wasn't even from this world.

"What do I know?" Sarah asked herself, "He doesn't belong here yet he is. Out of every person he came to me." Sarah had to wonder if she really was the only person he knew?

She needed to know what he was after. Sarah did not want to sit around waiting for him to wake but with no other plan available she sat in her comfy chair and waited. Surely he would wake eventually? Sarah munched half heartedly at the food lost in the bizarre situation that she couldn't even guess at.

**END**

***Up next, Jareth wakes and makes an odd request. Sarah doesn't know what to do with her unexpected guest and his odd behavior. Stay tuned!   
So... What do you think? Why would he show up like this? What are his plans, most important, shall I continue? Please review. :)***


	2. Chapter Two

**I do not own Labyrinth or its characters**

Chapter Two  
A equally unexpected departure.

The small clock in her room started to chime and Sarah jumped at the sudden sound. She glared at the offending clock that was striking midnight. Not quite awake she rubbed her eyes as the chime rang out thirteen times.

Sarah woke completely at that. Reality rushed in and she glared at the clock again. Digital clocks didn't chime and no clock had thirteen hours on it.

Jareth stirred, pulling her attention away from the bizarre clock issue. He was shifting and groaning as though every muscle was aching. Sarah set down her book and watched him closely only to jump back with a startled squeak as his eyes flew open and he threw his arm up as though to defend himself. His bright eyes flicked around the room for a moment, his body tense.

"You?" He began his face screwed up in confusion. He then looked around and relaxed somewhat. "Where am I?" He demanded.

Sarah, still unsure about everything glanced around too, "Um, my room?" She offered.

Jareth scanned the room again and wrinkled his brow. "This is not your room." He informed her.

Of all the things she thought he might say, that was not it.

"Um, I think I would know," She huffed, before his words sank in a bit more. "How would you know what my room looks like?" She demanded.

He ignored her question, "Why am I here?" he demanded instead.

Sarah almost laughed, "As If I would know?" When he didn't answer she wondered if maybe he had amnesia. "You are the one who showed up on my door." She added.

"Why would I do that?" He snorted and rubbed his hands through his hair. "Did you wish me here precious?" He asked tipping his chin and raising an eyebrow in what she assumed he thought was a seductive look.

Sarah could actually feel the heat on her face at that insinuation. "If I was going to wish a man into my bed you would certainly not be my top choice!" She bit out at him.

"Such a pity," he shrugged, pushing himself up from the pillows he looked around again.

"What are you doing here Goblin King!?" Sarah demanded taking a defensive stance she crossed her arms. He was the one to show up, she did not invite him. She had not really thought of him in years! He was her villain, her nemesis. He was a horrible fey who stole babies. Hoggle told her as much, often in fact.

Sure there was those small moments where she thought of the ballroom in wonder and a bit of lust. But that was just a childish fantasy that was no different than any silly crush any girl might have.

"What do you want Goblin King?" Sarah demanded again, knowing she couldn't trust him, "He never did nothin without a plan and a purpose" Hoggle had once told her.

"Sarah, something is wrong." He said, again dodging the question as he swung his legs off the bed.

"Obviously," She snorted, not really caring until she looked at his face. Jareth was pale, not like normal either he was almost ghostly. He was staring at his hands like they were foreign objects. "What?" She asked as she watched him flick his wrist in an oddly familiar way. He glared at his hand and then he pulled off one of his gloves repeating the motion.

Jareth smiled at the crystal that formed, only to frown a moment later.

"What is it?" She wondered.

"A crystal, nothing more." He began and she froze in a mild panic at the memories that stirred. But Jareth didn't offer it too her he simply stared into its depths for a while.

"So, you have amnesia or something?" she wondered trying to remain calm but he was freaking her out. So many emotions and long forgotten fears raced through her as his words echoed the past.

Jareth glared at her. "I was..." he began, looking around and then his face relaxed with what she assumed was a realization of some kind. He rubbed his hand over his face "I need a pathway." He said.

"A pathway?" She repeated, more than a bit confused.

Jareth glanced her way and opened his mouth only to shut it. He glared at the crystal again as if it had offended him in some way before waving it away again. "There is no magic here." He said, suddenly standing and looking around.

"Well it's a house rented by college students so yea, a bit low on magic." She grinned.

"I need nature." He said, moving to her door.

Sarah jumped up, rushing to block him. "Whoa wait a sec!" She said standing in his way, "Its past midnight and my room mates are asleep."

"I said I need Nature, not your mates!" He complained pushing her away from the door and stalking down the dark hall. "Where the devil is the way outside?"

"Jareth!" She hissed out as she ran after him and clutched his arm. "This way, back yard." She whispered, desperate to keep him quiet she complied to his demand.

He followed her down the hall and into the small back yard the home had. It wasn't much, a small lawn, three large tree's and a barbecue pit surrounded by a tall wooden fence. The late spring night was warmish yet humid though the storm had left. Sarah couldn't resist breathing deep, the clean scent of rain heavy in the air.

"You call this nature?" He scoffed moving out into the yard.

"Well, for a fairly big city its better than most. I mean its not a park but," she shrugged.

"Its pathetic." He mumbled

"And you are loud!" Sarah complained as loud as she dared as she crossed the lawn to his side. He was standing before the trees as though assessing them. Jareth lay his un gloved hand against the tree and closed his eyes. "What are you..." she began.

"Silence!" He commanded, not taking his hand off the tree he glanced her way. "Do you still maintain contact with Higgle?" Jareth asked.

Sarah glared at him, "His name is Hoggle and you know it." She said, folding her arms in defiance.

"Yes, and?" he sighed.

Sarah bit her tongue and frowned at him. She didn't want to help him yet dreaded what he might do if she didn't. "Not recently," She admitted, "I've been at collage, my mirror is at my dads house." She informed him, hugging herself against the cold.

"I remember the place." Jareth nodded but still looked perturbed. "It's still not enough," He mumbled and then began removing his boots.

Sarah could only watch, weirdly fascinated, as the Goblin King removed his footwear. "What are you doing?" She wondered but he did not answer her only handed her said boots. "What?" She wondered.

"Hold them," He commanded. Sarah's mouth fell open as she looked from the slightly muddy boots to his face and back. "Please?" He added, though it sounded like the word was poison in his mouth. Sarah huffed and took the offending footwear and watched him. It was so bizarre to be standing here in the middle of the night watching the king of the Goblins stand barefoot in her back yard. He was touching the tree like some nature communing hippy. She would have laughed if she wasn't sleepy and somewhat confused.

A grin spread across his face, and he glanced at her. "Got it." He said as he reached out, she assumed to take the boots. She held out his muddied footwear but he instead took her wrist in his hand.

A sound somewhere between a sizzle and a pot echoed around her followed by a wave of vertigo as she felt like she was falling.

If anyone had been watching they would have witness the strange scene that ended in both Jareth and Sarah disappearing from the back yard in a poof of magic and glitter.

o0o

Sarah lost her balance and landed on her butt, dizzy and disoriented. Their surroundings had changed and the deep dark of midnight was now a faded twilight. Sarah looked up at Jareth who was putting his boots back on. "What the hell was that?"

Jareth grinned at her and pointed toward the rising sun, "Time and placement shift." He offered a hand pulling her to her feet again.

"What...?" Sarah turned on the spot as the area around them registered in her mind. They were no longer in the back yard!

"Come along." He said cheerfully and held out a hand.

"Where are we?" Sarah ignored his hand and looked around at the shrubberies and thick copse of trees. "Did you just kidnap me?!"

Jareth snorted, "Technically? No." he admitted then took her wrist and began pulling on her again, "Hurry along precious I'm a bit pressed for time."

"Like hell I will!" Sarah yelled, pulling free of him. "Where are we, for one, two what do you need me for?"

"I require your mirror, therefore I need you to take me too it." He smiled.

At his words dread sank into her gut and she pushed through the plant life around them and found herself in the park of her childhood. "You have got to be kidding!" Sarah almost yelled. She was hundreds of miles away from where they started. "You take me back!" She demanded.

"I am afraid thats out of the question." He said, brushing off his shoulders as he emerged from the bushes as well. "Until I have access to your mirror that is."

"You think I am gonna just take you to my home?" Sarah demanded. "Why the hell should I help you?"

At that, the King of the Goblins stared down his nose at her in the most arrogant yet somehow regal manner. "Sarah, do you have any idea what I could do to disrupt your life?" He asked, hands on his hips. "I can see to it that you are never given a moments peace."

Sarah huffed and folded her arms "Ever heard of a restraining order?" She wondered.

"No," He admitted, then grinned, a wicked look in his eye. "But tell me Sarah, did you know I can make myself unseen by any but those I choose." Her mouth opened at that. "I can haunt you as an unseen enemy, harass you at every turn until you are quite mad." He smirked as she failed to rally at his threat. "Or," Jareth continued with a slight shrug, "You can take me to the mirror and I shall be gone in a trice, never to be seen again."

Sarah rolled his words around inside her head, looking for the lie, for the underhanded threat. "What about getting me back to school on time, we just traveled hundreds of miles!"

Jareth huffed "Fine, I will return you as well."

"And all you want is access to my mirror?" she pressed, convinced he might be trying to get something more, like her little brother who was still rather young.

"Yes, yes." He said with a dismissive wave. "As I said, I am pressed for time."

He did seem a bit agitated, and as much as she did not trust him it did sound easy. "Fine, but we can't be seen." She insisted brushing past him she hurried toward her childhood home. "Lets get this over with." she added.

Jareth said nothing as they walked. Sarah never did well with silence, she always seemed to want to fill it up, about half way there she couldn't take it anymore. "So why the park?" She wondered, shivering in the chill morning air. "Not like, the front yard or something, that would be easier."

He shrugged, "Making due with what I have." He said vaguely.

Sarah took his words and mentally looked them over, "Okay," she began then stopped walking worry wrapping around her. "You can use the mirror, but stay away from my family." She insisted.

"What would I do with your family?" Jareth wondered that smirk back on his face.

"I don't know," Sarah huffed, "Just leave my family out of this."

"You have my word Sarah, now lead the way!" He agreed and with no better plan Sarah did just that.

Sarah folded her arms against the morning chill and trudged on. This day was fast becoming one of the most bizarre day she could recall. Her childhood villain shows up and then kidnaps her. He demands access to her mirror with no reason given. And frankly, Sarah thought, stealing a glance at him, He looks terrible. He looks, ruffled? Sarah thought as she stole glances his way. No, more like harassed, tired... Like a criminal in a movie running from the law. Sarah smiled at that. A villain who lost a fight? His shoulders slumped a bit too much and his steps, while fast were heavy.

"How are my friends?" She asked, hoping to get a hint of what was going on.

Jareth glared at her, "As If I have time to keep track of every leach in my realm!"

Sarah smiled at the indignant look on his face, as if the question was an affront to his majesty. So, he didn't know or, he didn't want to tell her. Part of her thought she should be worried about that but, at the same time, she imagined that he would like to taunt her with bad news. So my friends are most likely safe. she concluded. Still, something was wrong that much was sure.

Her fathers home was less than a block now and only the early risers were out. Some jogging or walking their dogs. A few cars past as people headed to work. An Idea popped into her head, one that could help them avoid her family all together.

Sarah changed her course. She was at first leading them to the front door but now she headed for the small alley behind her childhood home. At this time of day everyone was heading into the day for lots of reasons, work, school...

"Shit!" Sarah said slowing her steps again.

"What?" Jareth wondered.

"I'm missing classes!"

Jareth just stared at her as if to say, so?

Sarah huffed, "And, my room mates are gonna wonder what happened to me!" She complained. "Why did you change the time?" She wondered, if it was still midnight she wouldn't be missing her morning classes.

Jareth grinned, "Even I am not so powerful precious. I moved us in time, I didn't change time."

"Sorry," She mocked, "Didn't know there was a difference."

"Not surprising."

Sarah glared over her shoulder at him, Arrogant ass.. "Yes, well, I'm really not that surprised you aren't that powerful." She bit back at him.

She hoped to get a rise out of him but he only shrugged, "No one is Sarah." He sighed like she was a fool for even thinking such a thing.

"I never knew how limited you were Goblin King, Is that why you couldn't just magic us right into my room, if that's all you needed?"

"Not that simple." He sniffed in distaste.

"Oh?" Sarah grinned at his obvious discomfort. "Please enlighten me!" She challenged.

"Rules. Complicated, annoying Rules..." He mumbled.

Sarah wanted to ask what they were but her back yard fence now stood before them and she was suddenly full of anxiety.

"This is your home?" He asked, looking over the large white two story house.

"My dad's." Sarah corrected then his words sank in. "Don't you recognize it?" she added, surely he should remember it?

"Sarah, I only saw the inside before, and that was years ago." His voice was heavy with annoyance. "Shall we?" He asked.

Sarah shook her head. "If we wait just a bit the house will be empty." She explained, "Dad works, Toby has school and I know Karen doesn't stay home all day."

Sure enough, within about thirty minuets the house was empty as each family member left for their daily tasks.

After a few minuets past, just to be safe, Sarah approached the back door glad she knew where the spare key was kept. Jareth stood behind her on the porch tapping his foot. Sarah glanced over her shoulder at him and grinned. "Are you going to be late for something important?" She wondered as she fit the key into the lock turning it with a click.

"Yes in fact, something monumental." She heard him huff as she entered the back hall of the home.

"Well I am only missing my history class, but the longer we take the more I'll miss so," Sarah turned and stopped at the sight of Jareth standing just outside the door. "What are you doing?" She asked confused, as he just complained about being in a hurry.

He didn't answer. He simply stood just outside the door frame and glared at her.

"Well?" She said at his unmoving position.

Jareth folded his arms body tense and mumbled something under his breath that Sarah couldn't quite hear. "What?" She said again.

"Invite me in." He said, throwing his hands wide in annoyance.

More than a little confused Sarah shrugged, "Uh, come in?" She offered at last, to which Jareth sighed in relief and stepped through the door. "Whats that about?" She wondered.

"Rules." He complained.

"You have to be invited in?" She asked, just to clarify. Sarah grinned at his body language, as he stood in stiff agitation and embarrassment, his eyes looking everywhere but at her. "Jareth that makes no sense, I've seen you do it before." Sarah laughed "Twice in fact."

"I was invited Sarah, you called me and I came." he sniffed looking down his nose at her.

Sarah opened her mouth to dispute it but found he was right. When she wished Toby away she did kind of ask him in. But the second time? "I most certainly did not invite you last night!"

Jareth stormed past her and up the stairs heading for her room. "Yes Sarah and what happened last night?" He demanded as he reached the top of the stairs.

Sarah paused just behind him and though it over. "You passed out, for a few hours." She said, not quite wrapping her mind around what that could mean. If that was the price for breaking that rule he must have been more desperate than she first thought.

Sarah walked up behind him as he stood in her door frame. This is it. She thought, he would leave and she would return to school only one class missed. The thought was liberating and sad at the same time.

Jareth had not moved into the room, "You can go in, I give you permission." She said.

Jareth only stepped aside to give her a view of the room. "That's not the problem." He sighed and gestured at her childhood vanity.

Sarah followed his gaze and froze in shock at the sight. Her mirror and link to the underground was shattered, fractures ran all across the surface as though it had been hit hard in the center.

**End**

***Up next, Jareth scrambles to find an alternative and Sarah just wants some coffee and some sleep. Stay tuned and please review.***


	3. Chapter Three

*I do not own Labyrinth or any affiliated characters*

Chapter three  
Road trip?

"What happened?" Both Jareth and Sarah said in unison.

"Its your mirror!" Jareth pointed out.

"How should I know?" Sarah complained, crossing the room to look closely at the shattered mess of her mirror. "It was fine when I was last here."

Jareth stared at the glass, finger tapping his chin.

"What is going on?" Sarah wondered, "Why are you here. Whats happening in the underground?" She asked, needing to know.

Jareth pursed his mouth. Seeming to think something over, then shook his head. "No."

Sarah just blinked a few times at his refusal. "What, why?" She stuttered.

"Many reasons." He replied and turned away.

"But wh-"

"No," He repeated.

Fine, be that way... she thought to herself.

"Well, what now?" Sarah asked him, trying a different approach.

Still he said nothing.

Sarah turned to him "What does this mean anyway?"

Jareth ran a hand over his face and shook his head. "It means, that I must find another way back."

He sat, slumped in the chair by her bed and stared at the ceiling.

His tone said more than his words and Sarah tried to calm her worry, "Jareth are my friends in danger?" She demanded.

"No," He mumbled rubbing at his neck, "unless they do something foolish." He added, then grinned up at her, "I doubt it though, Hogwit is very good at protecting his own skin."

Sarah's mouth fell open at the rude remark. "Whats that sup-"

"Please, precious thing." Jareth complained slumping farther into the chair, "I need to think, not answer silly questions about unimportant things!"

"Okay then," She said, watching him for a minuet as he looked at the ceiling as though it might hold the answers. Her stomach picked that moment to remind her she had not eaten in a while. "Well I'm starving, you want anything?" He didn't answer, might not have even heard her, Sarah left him and headed downstairs.

As she raided her parents kitchen she wondered just what the hell might be happening. He was clearly trapped here, but the reason remained a mystery. Her mirror, now useless, left her wondering how he would get back now? Or, better still, how did he get here in the first place?

Sarah started the coffee pot and imagined what it could be. Was there some kind of accident that trapped him here? Was it a fight and he lost? Her worry for her friends within the Labyrinth spiked and Sarah wished he would tell her what was going on.

What would he do now? She had no idea but guessed this world was not ready for a king of his ego and dramatics. He would need a job and a place to live unless he was gonna be homeless. What kind of skills did he have? For a moment she imagined him getting a job at some fast food joint and giggled.

"What are you laughing at?" Jareth demanded as he stood in the door, making her jump.

"This day," Sarah bluffed. "Coffee?" She offered as she poured her own.

Jareth wrinkled his nose at her. "Where is the nearest Forest, not a park either. I need a deep wooded range." Jareth asked.

"Uh, well we can look at a map and see, why?" She offered, mixing up her cup with creamer.

"I require another pathway and that will require magic. Both of which might be found within a forest if it is old enough."

"Okay," She mumbled, it was too early and she was far too tired for this kind of magic talk. "How many magic pathways out of my world are there anyway?" She wondered.

"My kingdom is nexus of power, a point of pull, a..." He trailed off.

"Hard to explain?" she offered, coming closer to him.

Jareth picked up an apple from the fruit bowl on the counter and rolled it around in his hands, "Like describing color to a blind person." He huffed.

Sarah watched him and wondered why she wasn't more worried. Maybe this wasn't really sinking in yet. That's what happened all those years ago when she ran the Labyrinth. She just kind of accepted what was happening and went with it. Back then, it wasn't until the trash heaps that she really felt the panic of what was at stake.

Sarah wondered what would make this more real for her? Probably once he's gone It will feel real. She decided, watching as he seemed to struggle with his words. "Maybe you can show me?" she offered.  
Jareth tossed her a snide glare and shook his head. "There is no magic and," he began.

Sarah waved her hand stopping him and taking a quick sip of her warm coffee she set the cup down. "No I mean like, write it out on paper, or use props or something?"

Jareth made a face but to her surprise he took the suggestion, "very well, you stand there." he instructed hands on her shoulders as he placed her just inside the room. "Imagine for a moment that this room is your world,"

Sarah glanced around her parents outdated kitchen and giggled. "Okay then." She nodded at his sigh of annoyance.

"Now, this room," He said standing parallel to her just inside the dinning room, "Imagine that this room is my world. There is a way to cross from your world into mine and back again, this door."

"A door, just like this, linking the two worlds?" She wondered aloud, understanding somewhat but doubting it could be so simple. She was right.

"No, not exactly!" He huffed, "Magical speaking it is far more complicated and also dangerous. Also this door, I am attempting to explain, while not the only way is by far the easiest."

That made sense, Sarah nodded, "Like I can get to the kitchen if I go outside around the house and through the glass door." She said pointing behind Jareth at the door.

He turned and grinned "Yes, in fact that is quite a good way of putting it. Other paths lead to my world but most are more difficult as well as long. My kingdom, the Labyrinth to be precise would in essence be the door in the frame."

"That sounds impressive." She agreed

"You have no idea." He mumbled. "One cannot use the door unless they have the key and even then one must be powerful."

"Whats the Key?" She wondered.

Jareth just glared, his hand moving to rub at his neck, and then Sarah remembered that something should be there.

The talisman he wore in the past, always hung around his neck... He's lost the key, she thought. And doesn't want to talk about it.

Sarah let the key question drop "And my mirror," she wondered, picking another topic.

"It was just a scrying mirror, only an image of the persons talking. But with the link already established..." He paused tapping his foot in agitation.

"A secret passageway?" Sarah offered

Jareth shrugged, "Close enough." He agreed. "I had hoped it would remain unnoticed but it would seem not." He mumbled once again ignoring her as he began pacing again.

"I don't suppose there are any other, secret passageways, like my mirror?" Sarah wondered.

Jareth huffed, "Your mirror was an exception that, honestly, I should not have let happen to begin with." He complained and then, looking down his nose at her he added a cruel smirk, "It's entertainment value had all but run its course."

Ass... She thought as he paced again. Sarah watched him for a while her own feelings in an odd contradiction to themselves. On the one hand he was making her feel bad, he was obviously having some trouble and she was who he sought out, granted, just for her mirror, but still. On the other hand Jareth, king of the goblins was NOT a good guy, he wasn't even all that nice. He played dirty and was ruthless in his goals. A momentary shutter took her as she recalled the cleaners...

Still, she couldn't bring herself to turn away a plea for help even if he had yet to actually ask. "Okay so you need some trees to commune with." She latched onto his demand for a forest and went in search of any maps.

"I do not," Jareth began, looking offended, "commune with them its-"

Sarah laughed it off, "Something to do with magic, whatever." She decided she needed to be rid of him, she had classes and a weekend with zero plans other than lounging in her room with a good book or two.

 

o0o

 

About an hour later Jareth sat at her fathers desk browsing the only map she could find. He at first insisted that the redwoods in California was the best option, but Sarah talked him out of that idea, seeing as they were literally across the continent from them.  
In the end he settled on a small, but well preserved local forest that spanned across the middle of the state, Sarah did a quick search and found that it was mostly a preserve with a few trails and only one campsite so it was most likely untouched as well.

Now, she watched him as he studied the map and chewed on her cuticle. Though not near as far away as the redwood forest, the one he chose was still almost two hours away and that was if you drove.

If he intended to walk...

"I will require a few provisions." Jareth interrupted her thoughts.

"Like what?" She wondered.

Jareth gave a long suffering sigh and looked up at her, "Food, water, bedding, the usual supplies." He sounded so condescending, like she was a moron for needing to ask.

Sarah huffed and wondered what she might find in the camping supplies in the garage. She loved camping herself and had a lot of supplies but they were back in her car at Collage.

"I suspect it will take me, a week to get there, and a few more days just to locate the heart..." he mumbled and Sarah felt her heart sink.

He was planning on walking.

Sarah turned back to him again "Can't you just, you know, magic to the woods?" She wondered.

"No." He snorted.

"But," She began feeling that annoying pull of pity again. He couldn't just walk all the way there!

"No." He said again, then stood and rolled up the map. "If you would be so kind as to get what I requested I will return you as promised." He said brushing past her.

Her collage town was even farther away from the woods than they were now...

Sarah had been told a few times in the recent years that she had a soft heart, at this moment she hated it as she found herself giving into her own feeling of pity for the displaced king. "I could give you a ride, you know, to the edge of the woods."

Jareth stopped short and glanced over his shoulder at her a look of extreme confusion on his face. "A ride?"

"Well yea, I do have a car, at my place that is, and its not that long of a trip." Sarah tried to sound flippant, like it really wasn't that big of a deal. Not that she would be going way over her budget for gas doing this, that she really didn't relish the thought of a four hour road trip.   
Not to mention the classes she was missing today. Thank god it was at least Friday so she could recover when this was all done.

Jareth just stared at her for so long she began to fidget. When she couldn't stand it anymore she turned away, "Or not I guess if you don't need, er, want a ride." she mumbled and with a nervous giggle she went in search of another cup of coffee.

Sarah poured the cup and shook her head. This was all just so, so...?

She was tired, yes thats what it was. She dozed for what, two hours last night? The last thing she needed to do was take a road trip with a cranky king from another world. Beside he didn't need her, and there was absolutely no way he wanted her company. He probably just enjoyed walking.

"Sarah," he said, startling her somewhat and she turned a smile his way.

"Yeah?" She asked hoping she looked more composed than she felt.

What met her eyes was somehow odd and it took her a moment to place what it was. Jareth looked grateful? His eyes met hers in what could only be called a self conscious way as he tapped at his thigh. "A ride would be," he paused swallowing like the words were hard to say, 

"Greatly appreciated."

Sarah, for her part felt that stab of guilty pity again but his admittance helped. She wanted to help him, probably would have even if he said nothing but hearing him ask meant more than she thought it would. "Yea, well I could use a trip I guess." She nodded, "So, take me back   
home and we will go from there."

"Yes," Jareth coughed, then nodded, and turned to leave the home.

Removing the evidence of their visit only took a minuet and after locking up the home again they walked back to the park. Sarah followed his lead into the shrubberies again and couldn't help the stifled giggle that crawl up her throat as she watched him remove his shoes and again place an un gloved hand against the tree.

The return trip went about the same with the odd sizzle pop, this time there was an odd sharp pain deep inside her like something was pulling on her insides, and then they were back where they had started. Jareth's face was scrunched up too like the trip hurt somehow. Sarah shrugged off the pain as part of the process and looked around.

Before the light difference was the most notable, this time it was the sound shift that struck her most as the quiet tranquility of the park changed to the sudden sounds of the city. Car engines, peoples voices and even a distant siren.

"Where is your transportation?" He asked.

Sarah stifled a yawn and waved toward the house, "I park on the street, blue four door." she said, heading indoors. I am gonna need way more coffee at this rate... She complained to herself. "I need to at least change Jareth," She complained at his expectant look.

"Very well," He nodded changing course and heading around the outside of the house.

Sarah ignored him and wandered inside. In her room she changed, stuffed some things into her duffel bag, grabbed her purse and was in the process of tying her shoes when she stopped. Sarah stared out the window at the man by her car. He stood, arms folded, foot tapping as he waited for her. While he looked severely out of place in her world he still struck her as a force to be reckoned with.

I guess this is when it hits me... She thought to herself, He is really here. He is still powerful and somehow I've gotten myself mixed up in a mess again... Sarah finished tying her laces and slung the bag over her shoulder catching her reflection in the mirror.

"I look like death warmed over." She complained to herself. "What am I even doing?" She wondered next. Was she really about to take a road trip for a villain of her past who, by all rights shouldn't even be here? For the second time she wished she could talk to her friends in the underground, find out what he was doing here in the first place.

He is their king. IF he is stuck here, any number of things could be going wrong there....Sarah shook her head wandering down the hall only to pause at the small white board near the door. Half erased messages all over it.

Quickly Sarah lifted the marker and popped the lid before writing a hasty message to her room mates. "Guess I really am doing this." She decided, putting the marker down, grabbing her keys and heading out the door.  
Still, she consoled herself, at least its just me, no brother to save. Besides its just a road trip right? 

**End Chapter**  
***Up next, Sarah and Jareth travel to the forest edge and her involvement with The goblin Kings plight is at an end. Or is it?! Stay tuned and Please review.***


	4. Chapter Four

*I don't own anything Labyrinth*

Chapter Four  
The forests edge

Sarah was sure that a three hour road trip would be dull, awkward or at the very least aggravating.

Mostly it ended up weird.

She spent the first ten minuets almost holding her breath in anticipation of any one of those three things. While they didn't chat the silence was almost companionable. The radio playing out songs kept her mind from wandering and Jareth seemed to like the music. Sarah did suspect that if he chose to talk to her the aggravating possibility might happen but he did not.

About two hours into the drive and she decided more coffee was defiantly needed and stopped at a small truck stop. With a fresh drink and some snacks Sarah returned to the car and the waiting king within. He looked angry as she approached but she was too tired to care and took her time getting the car started. A sharp pain flared inside her, yet she couldn't place quite where.

"I am very pressed for time!" He complained, breaking her concentration on the odd feeling.

Throwing him a glare she shifted into drive and headed for the on-ramp. "So sorry," she mumbled to herself, absently noting the feeling drifting away.

Probably a side effect of no sleep, too much coffee and cranky kings. She thought stealing a glance at said man who was looking behind them at the gas station like he expected it to blow up or something.

"Forget something?" She wondered.

"No," He folded his arms and focused on the road ahead.

About an hour from their destination Sarah found herself constantly stealing glances at him. Her goblin king, sitting in the passenger seat of her old sedan looked so out of place. Needs more glitter, a bit of wild wind... Sarah mused. And then she was reliving their first   
encounter. His imposing figure, decked in black shimmering with magic and grinning that wicked grin. This memory was fast followed by every awful thing he did. Baby stealing. Snakes, turned scarf. The oubliette. The cleaners. That one made her shiver in remembrance. There was creepy fiery creatures that wanted to steal her head, a bog that still haunted her and that junk yard that almost fooled her, their grand battle at the gates wasn't all bad, his goblins were obviously not the warrior types. Then there was the impossible Escher room.

Sarah wanted to ask him so many questions. First and foremost she worried about her friends, then about his kingdom as well but just couldn't bring herself to ask him. She was somehow sure that he would not welcome the questions and that chances were he wouldn't answer them anyway.

The national forest sign passed them and Sarah, both exhausted and also far to energized; by the many cups of coffee she had downed in the last six hours, found that her feelings on the day were still in a horribly confused jumble.

Most she wrote off as her far too tired mind and body being unable to cope. Yet, at the same time, Sarah couldn't shake the feeling of worry and pity for Jareth. He sat, almost completely silent the entire trip, shoulders slumped and face drawn.

"Stop." He said, startling her out of her thoughts.

"What now?" She asked. He only stared at her as if to say "of course".

So she pulled off the road.

"Why here?" She wondered.

"I simply need to check something, await my return." He instructed and then he left the car and walked into the surrounding trees.

Seconds ticked by and Sarah felt somehow vulnerable. She began chewing on her thumbs cuticle as she scanned the trees where he disappeared. She leaned forward letting her head rest against the wheel.

Her stomach growled at her and she thought longingly about food that wasn't bought from gas stations. Then the pain started again, the odd pull that seemed to come from far away, it was getting worse too. Yet before she could give it much thought Jareth was back.

"Drive." Jareth demanded as he opened the car door and sat. "We are close." he added as he looked over the map again.

Sarah did as he asked, now simply wishing this was all done. And soon it would be, she could carry on with her life and he could go back and keep stealing kids and harassing their caregivers.

"Here." Jareth said, holding up the map for her inspection. Sarah glanced at it and nodded. About a mile in there was a trail head with a pull out for parking.

Sarah stiffed a yawn and stretched her neck. It was getting late now, just shy of five o-clock at this point she would be getting back late. She could almost feel her mind mentally groan at the thought of a four hour trip back in her sleep deprived state. Stealing a glance at the king by her side she wondered, again, why she offered him a ride. I'm just too soft, She thought to herself. Who willingly helps someone like him?

Images of Ludo danced through her head. Their first encounter frightened her, yet she wanted to help, even a monster shouldn't be so tortured. Ludo turned out to be nothing frightening at all. And here she was doing the same thing again, answering a cry for help.

Sarah let her eyes fall again on the man at her side. Ludo was one thing, he was a villain, a bad guy.

Worse still, she really had no clue what was going on with him. Sarah chewed at her cuticle and decided to see if she could get an answer. "What will happen when you get back?" She wondered, hopping for a hint.

Jareth slid his gaze at her, "Take back what was stolen." He mumbled.

"What was stolen?" She asked but he only looked out the window. The key? She guessed.

"It's just ahead." He said, dodging the question.

Sarah looked up and sure enough the place was coming up and she slowed their speed pulling into the small gravel turnout and parked her car. "Where are the supplies?" Jareth asked climbing out of the car and removing his leather jacket.

"Oh, uh in the trunk." Sarah said and popped the trunk before getting out of the car. Last weekend her and her room mates took a quick trip to a local lake so most of the gear was still in her trunk. Sarah riffled through it and pulled out a pack and a sleeping bag. "Its mostly dry things, trail mix and jerky, guess we should have got more?"

"I am a capable hunter Sarah." He said taking the things from her and draping his jacket over his arm.

"So," Sarah began, watching as Jareth shouldered the pack. "You're um." She stopped not really sure anymore. He was going, was about to walk into the woods and that would be that. But he was going alone. Sarah was reminded of her run through the labyrinth, when she was on her own it was frightening and well, lonely. That was, in part, why she latched onto her friends, at the time grateful for the company. "Will you-"

"I will let them repair the mirror." He said, cutting her off

Sarah felt a small smile curl her mouth, that wasn't what she was thinking about at all but the thought was appreciated, in fact it was almost a kindness coming from him.

And then he ruined the moment. "If I do not, your friends, will only become insufferable." He drolled out in an obnoxious manner.

Sarah huffed, "While I appreciate it, that was not what I was going to ask." She complained. Really he was such an ass!

Jareth turned his wicked smirk at her and raised a brow, "Oh, and what wish could I grant for your service?"

"Only a fool would wish around you," She retorted without missing a beat.

Jareth blinked a few times jaw slightly lose.

Was he, surprised by that? Sarah wondered, how odd...

"I wondered, if your royal pain in the ass will be okay!" She bit out at him, "You know, alone and..." Sarah coughed wilting under his steady gaze. "There might be bears, or wolves."

His slightly stunned look shifted into his customary grin and he lay a hand against his chest, "Sarah, are you offering to protect me? I had no idea you were such a warrior." He mocked.

"Thats not," she began stumbling over her own thoughts, "I'm not a warrior." she finished lamely.

"Then why would I need you?" He shrugged and turned away.

Oh, he was such a jerk! She thought glaring at him

Taking a deep breath he faced the looming trees. "Goodbye Sarah Williams." He said.

Sarah watched him walk away.

She should be getting back into her car driving away and never think about him again. But she stood rooted in place as she leaned against the car. He never looked back just headed toward the trail head. This was it...

Somewhere deep inside Sarah felt it again, a pull, sharp and almost painful it tugged and she found herself curling over like she had been punched. Sarah looked for him on instinct or from a deep panic she wasn't sure. He too was hunched over, leaning heavily against a tree like his legs would no longer hold him.

Thought and action became one as she ran to his side. "Jareth!" She called catching up in no time she skidded to a stop next to him. "Are you okay?"

He didn't answer, his eyes wide. She felt it again, the sharp pull the breath taken from her lungs. She felt eyes on her, malevolent evil eyes. She stood, panicked as she scanned all around them looking for it.

The forest around them was silent not even a bird called.

Jareth pulled himself up, dropping his pack his eyes narrowed. "Something is coming."

"What is it?" She mumbled, no longer paying attention to the king at her side she searched all around them looking. She could feel it now. Whatever it was radiated power, like the approach of a train does, steady, rumbling the very bones of your body. And like a train Sarah felt the desperate need to get out of its path.

"Sarah," Jareth whispered.

"Yes?" she whispered back.

"Run!" He snarled.

Sarah wanted to do just that but didn't know where she should run too. "Where?!" She demanded.

He didn't answer simply shoved her away from him.

At a stumbling run Sarah tried to do what he asked. Car! Her mind frantically demanded and so she turned and went that way.

A loud roar echoed behind her. Sarah glanced to see some huge and black thing tackle Jareth to the ground. She heard a scream, which was most likely her own, and then something ran right into her with the force of the train she had been envisioning earlier.

Unlike Jareth, whatever hit her didn't tackle her down, instead she found herself skidding for several feet along the gravel. Breathing hurt, sharp pain laced down her side along with far to many scrapes and bruises.

Sarah felt the thing behind her, wild panic and instinct demanded she run but she only managed to half scramble up on her elbows.

"Whats this then?" A deep voice asked, Sarah turned, facing whatever it was that struck her. Wolf was what she at first thought, it was decidedly wolfish yet it was too black, too large and the fact that it was asking her questions chased that idea away. "Jareth so desperate he's consorting with humans?" It asked, stretching out the word human like it was a curse.

Sarah frantically backed away from the thing, a fast glance toward Jareth and she knew she was on her own in this. He was fighting with the other one, equal in size and color to her own assailant, he had a tight hold on its neck as it tried to snap at any part of him it could reach.

"Who are you little mortal?" It snarled, pulling her attention away from the king. The thing paced, head down it prowled around her.  
Sarah scrambled to her feet turning to follow its path, trying to keep it within sight. "No one." She mumbled shaking her head. Sarah knew she needed to fight back, run or do something but fear had her paralyzed. Its eyes burned with a malevolent purple light that pulled on   
her mind.

"What lies," It rasped out at her, "You reek of magic." It stated snapping at the air giving Sarah like it might be tasting her.

"I have no magic," She said, hopping that keeping it talking would make a difference.

It made a sound somewhere between a bark and a growl that gave her the impression it was laughing at her. "Oh, it isn't your magic little one." Sarah took a step back but it advanced toward her so she froze again. "Tell me your name child, that my mistress might reward me." It said.

Fear crawled up her spine, winding its icy fingers through her chest. Looking into the purple depths of its eyes Sarah saw her own death.

Throat ripped open and her blood pooled below her in a sticky puddle.

"Run Sarah!" She heard Jareth yell, the thing turned away from her snarling at Jareth who still grappled with the other one.

With its eyes turned away her mind slammed back to reality. Sarah tried to run, wincing at the pain but pushing through. She needed safety but it was between her and the car. She tried anyway, getting several feet closer to the car but the thing was faster.

Snarling and snapping at the air it charged her again, blocking her path. Its eyes swung back to her, Sarah clutched the nearest thing at hand, a large-ish rock. "Stay back!" she begged.

"Why?" It asked again making the awful sound that made her think of laughter. "Do you think he would protect you? Silly little mortal, your life for what?" It tutted, full of false pity, "What could you possibly offer a dethroned king?" It asked.

Sarah swallowed against her overly dry throat, "Nothing, I'm nothing."

"Then your life means nothing." It snarled, then the thing began to advance toward her and Sarah threw the stone with all her might.

It simply dodged.

A cry escaped her as, moments after it dodged the thing leaped at her.

Lightning struck, or at least that what it felt like. A blinding flash knocked her and the wolf thing back, the very air cracked with a power that Sarah felt all the way through her entire being. Blinking away the stars in her eyes Sarah scanned the clearing. Her assailant, now ignoring her, turned to Jareth.

"You dare!" The thing demanded before, now ignoring her, it leaped at the goblin king.

Sarah choked out a yell of warning but Jareth didn't move from its path. He stood his ground, his un gloved hands held before him like he had an invisible ball between them. His face was still, but sweat beaded on his brow and every muscle in his body seemed tense. Sarah felt more than saw his magic. It cracked around him with a slight glow. His hair moved with an unnatural wind and his eyes shimmered a blue too bright to be human.

Where the wolf's approach felt like a train Jareth felt like a thunderstorm. He was primal power looming on the horizon, a force that could neither be controlled nor contained.

The thing, charged relentless and Sarah scrambled up yelling his name in panic when, just as it reached him, Jareth's power burst like a bomb. Again Sarah found herself thrown to the ground and momentarily blinded by the flash.

**End**  
***What the hell just happened? Who is after them and why? Up next, Jareth says little on the matter but makes a demand of Sarah that must be met, for her life now hangs in the balance. Stay tuned.***


	5. Chapter Five

*I do not own Labyrinth*

 

Chapter Five  
No longer safe.

 

A bizarre feeling ran through her. It ghosted along her skin, making the hair on her arms stand on end, like during a thunderstorm. I love the rain... She thought randomly. The tree above her whispered with the wind and she watched the leaves dance. Sarah blinked at the bright blue sky, stars still dancing in her vision, mind playing catch up with reality.

Monsters. Death in malevolent eyes. Jareth!

She scrambled up, wincing at the few injuries she sustained and searched for him. He was laying still, sprawled out on the forest floor two large black marks scorched against the earth near him.

He's dead, that thing killed him!

Panic washed over her making her shake on unsteady legs as she scrambled to him. He lay on his side, a long tear in his white shirt now stained with bright red.

She turned him over, assessing the damage grimacing at the blood on his lip and the color blossoming along his jaw in a bruise. "Oh my god!" Sarah gasped.

"Hardly," Jareth mumbled, a weak smirk on his split lip, his eyes flickering open. "Though I appreciate the compliment."

Sarah ignored his comment, if he had strength to tease he probably wasn't gonna die. "It cut you," she pointed out though he must have know already.

Jareth closed his eyes running a hand over his face. Sarah slumped into a sitting position and took a few shaky breaths, replaying the events over again. So many small details. It was awful, a brush with death that they almost didn't walk away from...

Her hands started shaking. A mad giggle bubbled up accompanied by a few tears that she tried to sniff away. When that didn't work she covered her face and gave into the residual fear and the painful relief of being alive.

"Are you injured?" Jareth asked.

She didn't hear him over the ringing in her ears. Sarah shook her head, unwilling to open her eyes still she kept her hands over her face. She was alive. He was alive. Life moved on around them, birds began chirping again, the wind rustled the leaves of the trees. Sarah found it   
oddly annoying that the world didn't seem to care that she had just come so close to loosing her life.

Her hands were forcefully moved from her face and she jumped at the intrusion. Jareth stared into her face with his ice blue eyes "Sarah!" He demanded.

"What?"

"Are you injured?" He asked again.

At some point he had sat up and come closer to her. He held her wrists in his hands a look that could only be called worry on his face. "I, um." Sarah took a deep breath, mentally going over the encounter in her mind. "I don't think so, a few scrapes and I'm sure I'll be bruised   
tomorrow." She admitted, "Though, at least I'll see tomorrow right?" She said in an effort to cheer herself. It didn't really work.

Jareth nodded, dropping her wrists he scanned the area around them. Sarah watched him, and felt guilt pull at her, he was concerned for her when he was the one bleeding!

"What about you?" She wondered as she reached for the obvious wound on his side.

"A small wound," Jareth hissed as she pulled back the tattered shirt.

Sarah winced at the wicked looking gash along his side. "Doesn't look small."

"I will live." He said in response to her worried look.

"Hang on I have a first aid kit in the car." Sarah said, hurrying to get said item. Unsteady legs remained an issue but she managed well enough, reaching the car without falling though she did need to lean against it for a moment.

Doesn't look to bad, unless an infection happens. She thought, popping the trunk and digging for the first aid kit she had. She would need to thank her father for insisting she have one when she left for collage.

Back at his side she found him trying to stand up. "Don't move, we don't know if anything is broken!" She demanded but remained unsurprised when he ignored her and pulled himself up.

"I would know if something was broken precious." He said through gritted teeth.

"We should get to the car if you can walk." Sarah said looking for their enemy, Jareth seemed to have chased them off, "If they return..." She mumbled.

Jareth chuckled then hissed at the pain it caused. "If they return I doubt they would cause any problems."

"What do you mean?" Had he weakened them? she wondered.

Jareth waved a hand toward the black patches "They would be ghosts Sarah."

"Oh," She said, then looked again at the black scorch marks "Oh," she repeated now trying to avoid looking at them. "You, uh killed them then, with that light?" She asked, pulling out a long strip of bandage and the generic ointment the kit had.

"A simple way of putting it but yes," He said, pulling at his shirt slowly he winced again, "You seem surprised."

Was she? Sarah considered that as she dug in the pack, looking for an any extra bandages. "Nothing you did in the past was quite so, um.." She paused thinking of the feeling. "Primal?" She wondered. When she was fifteen the magic he used was small in comparison to this. Back then it hummed and sang, distinctly there, but not really directly threatening, like he was doing magic around her, but never at her.

Jareth laughed again, "An astute observation, your run through my labyrinth was child's play Sarah. They," he said, pulling her attention back to him, "Would see us both dead. A more forceful approach was needed."

Sarah swallowed against her dry throat that was also somehow threatening to drool. Jareth sat, his upper half naked, and despite the wound in his side he was... Yummy? Her mind offered. He was lean to be sure but also muscular in a non showy way that spoke of strength and not pure brawn like a body builder.

"What were they?" She asked, distracting herself by washing away the blood on his side.

"Amarok." He stated. At her frown of confusion he added, "Magical creatures, trained hunters."

"Oh," Was all she could manage in reply. What else do you say to that?

He offered no more info as she bandaged up the long, ugly gash along his side. With that done she picked up the remains of his shirt and held it up. It was torn, bloody and dirty. "I don't think its salvageable."

Jareth shrugged, then winced at the pain the movement caused. "I will survive."

"I might have some t-shirts in the car." She offered.

Jareth sighed, but did nod in agreement.

Sarah stood and headed back to the car. Her male roommates had a habit of leaving things in her car every time they took a trip. She wouldn't be at all surprised if there was a few hiding under the seats.

A quick search ended with two shirts and Sarah took one look at them and almost told him that she couldn't find any. In the end however she decided he would probably not want to remain topless. And so she returned to his side and presented him with the two.

"What the devil is on those?" He demanded.

"Look, they aren't mine, but they are what I've got." Sarah explained, she expected some level of annoyance at her offering but couldn't help but smile at his look of long suffering. "So which will it be, Metallica?" She said offering up the stark black one with the bands logo. "Or,   
Muppets." she said offering up the white one with bright images of Jim Henson's critters. At his blank stare of horror Sarah shrugged, "Or go shirtless I guess."

Jareth sniffed and grabbed the Black one.

As he struggled into it Sarah's wrist began beeping. A reminder on her watch to water her collection of houseplants.

"What is that?" He wondered.

"A reminder." She shrugged. "But my plants wont die before I get back tonight."

"You cannot leave." Jareth said, glaring down at the shirt in disdain.

Sarah froze at that, "What?" fear crawled up her spine like icy claws.

"You must remain with me until I deal with..." He paused his jaw almost clacking as he shut it. "Until I choose to let you return." He amended with an easy shrug.

Sarah felt cold panic wash over her. Every bad thing he ever did rose up in her mind, followed by Hoggle's steady reminders that she was very lucky to have escaped the underground at all.

"Never trust the fair folk Sarah," Hoggle insisted, "They steal what they can and convince ya with nice words to give em what they can't!"

Jareth stood again though he hissed at the pain he stood tall, imposing, powerful and dangerous. Even in a t-shirt he seemed a villain to her again.

A small part of her pointed out that he just saved their lives, that she might be overreacting. Maybe it was her recent near death experience, but her fear had taken hold gripping her with a wild panic.

Sarah took a step back from him, testing his words, looking for the truth, "You plan on taking me back?" Her emotions rolled chaotically, found memories of friends and adventure filled her with a thrill of excitement but dread and fear also ran a muck with memories that were anything but fun. "I agreed to take you this far nothing else!" she insisted, backing away from him.

"Sarah," He said, reaching to stop her retreat.

Dodging his hand Sarah backed away again. "I don't trust you!" She informed him. Her villain had returned full force as far as she could tell and along with him every bad memory of her trip in the underground.

Jareth chuckled, "I would be surprised if you did." but the smile faded fast and he glared at her."But that is irrelevant, you will remain with me until-"

"So now you're kidnapping me!?" Sarah said, cutting him off, voice rising in panic, "Again!" She added heart beating fast.

Jareth reached for her faster than she could dodge, taking an elbow he shook his head, "There are things you cannot understand. You must obey me for th-" He began.

"Like hell I do!" She insisted, "Give me one good reason goblin king!" She demanded pulling her arm out of his grasp.

"Sarah," Jareth began again, glaring down at her, "Do not defy me, again!"

"You have no power over me, remember?!" Sarah almost yelled, hopping it was true. It had to be true right?

"You willful, selfish little snipe!" He ground out at her. "Still think the world revolves around you?" Squaring his shoulders he stared her down, threatening and far stronger than she.

Sarah felt her knees shaking now, "Well it certainly doesn't revolve around you!" Sarah yelled, fighting against his dominating presence. "You cannot make me return there, you can't!" She insisted, fully set on running, getting in her car and driving away.

She managed three steps when Jareth blocked her retreat grabbing her shoulders he forced her to stop. Stark blue eyes glared down at her, the air heavy with what she now knew was his magic. He's gonna kill me! she thought and wondered, for a bizarre moment, if it would   
hurt?

"Sarah Williams cease this unseemly panic!" He demanded the very air cracked with his words. "Calm down!" he added with drawn out sigh.

For her part, Sarah froze but still remained determined. He cant force me, he can't! She reminded herself, staring at her shoes and refusing to look at him.

"Sarah, I have enemies as you have just seen. You have no power against them." Jareth paused taking a deep breath, the presence of power coming off him in waves slowed somehow. Shifting from the raw force of a strong wind to the calm brush of a breeze. Sarah felt her   
heart slow, her muscles relax and glaring up at his mismatch eyes as he held both her arms, not allowing her to move. "You have been seen now, your name is know to them, they will kill you because of your apparent link too me!"

Sarah looked up into his eyes, could almost feel the blood drain from her face, "What?" She whispered, disbelieving him.

Jareth let her arms fall free, "I did not mean for you to get so involved. But that is unavoidable now."

"But, I don't know anything, I have no magic, no ties to you, I'm no one!" She complained mind recalling the evil burning eyes of the Aramok.

"It will not matter," Jareth sighed, "But it is not just you, from now on any person you have contact with will be marked as a threat."

Sarah wilted, her fear of being kidnapped fell from her mind as the faces of everyone she knew crossed her vision, friends, family... Toby.

"If you do not stay with me everyone you know will be in danger." He said, sounding almost defeated.

"But," Sarah began, still afraid

"I am not the villain you paint me as," Jareth said, hands out almost pleading. "I offer no lie, no ulterior motive. I will not have innocent lives end because of me."

The sting of tears threatened behind her eyes and she looked up at him again. He's protecting them...me? She thought. It was, surprising. Sarah mentally shook herself, his words and warning playing over in her mind again. "Will I be safe if I stay with you?" she wondered   
though she could guess the answer.

"No." He stated, but smirked "I suspect this was just one of many attempts to stop my return. You will be subjected to these attacks but those you care for will be safe."

Sarah hugged herself. "I don't get a choice then." she said, though mostly to herself.

Jareth chuckled and shook his head at her. "Everyone has choices precious. Just because the options are terrible doesn't mean there is no choice."

Sarah felt the fear clutching at her heart but still, he did seem sincere. "Will you take me back home, when its safe?" she asked.

Jareth grinned, "Despite what you may have heard Sarah I have no need or reason to kidnap you to the underground. In fact you will likely be nothing but a nuisance, But that doesn't mean I want you dead."

Still hugging herself Sarah rubbed at her arms and thought. The truth was she knew she couldn't take a chance like this when the ones she loved were in danger. She would go, she only hoped that he was exaggerating the danger.

Jareth watched her for a moment waiting for her decision she assumed. He looked away from her, scanning the trees "You are right Sarah, I cannot force you." He said, not looking back at her his face hidden.

Sarah sighed. "I'll go,"

Jareth nodded, picking up his back he walked a few feet away.

I'm Crazy! she thought to herself but no matter how much she wanted to disbelieve him she just couldn't. What am I getting into? She wondered as she headed for her car to get some supplies for herself.

**End**

***So the King has a heart after all. What lies ahead for them now? Up next, Sarah now follows him for the sake of protecting her family. Jareth continues to avoid questions. Stay tuned and please review.***


	6. Chapter Six

*I do not own Labyrinth*

Chapter Six  
Interlude

 

Across the small camp Jareth sat propped against a tree, eyes closed. Sarah doubted he slept, and yet he did seem relaxed, more than she was considering the day. It was kind of impressive. He leaned into the tree, head tilted back against the trunk he blended into the night despite the pale color of his hair. The shadows seemed to move around him the longer she stared, though Sarah wasn't sure if they actually moved or if it was her exhausted mind tricking her eyes.

She was tired. More than tired, in fact Sarah was sure she had crossed a line somewhere, probably several hours ago and had now reached that crazy edge of tired where you literally can't sleep. Worse still her mind insisted on reliving the events of the last twenty four hours and it was awful. The fire cracked and sparked, sending bits of ember and smoke up to the star studded sky. Sarah watched it rise and tried not to think about anything at all. She tried to forget that she was in the woods with a King from another land. Tried not to think about impending death that still haunted her. She hugged the sleeping bag around her like it might ward off the nightmares. Her muscles ached, though not as wounded as he, she was still hurt. Her side was bruised where the thing slammed into her, her side and palms scratched from her slide across the gravel. Looking down at her hands she examined the small abrasions, distracting herself from thinking about the creature who caused them.

"You should be sleeping," Jareth mumbled.

Sarah jumped at his sudden words and looked back up at him. He had not moved, his eyes still closed. In her sleep deprived state she wondered if she imagined him speaking so she said nothing and poked at the fire with a stick.

"If you do not sleep," he began, this time she knew she wasn't hearing things. He was looking at her now from across their small camp. "You will be unable to keep up tomorrow. Your presence is already a hindrance, do not make it worse."

Sarah blinked and then glared as the words sank in. "Oh, well excuse me," She complained, "I didn't want to burden your high and mightiness! But seeing as you kidnapped me, rearranged time so I couldn't get adequate sleep, then you drag me along to the middle of nowhere and then would not let me leave, this is all your fault and frankly I think you could be a bit more understanding!"

He laughed again!

"Look you, you.." Sarah fumbled.

"Your majesty." He offered as she sputtered, and then smiled all the more when her mouth snapped shut in annoyance. "Your Grace is also acceptable." He added shifting his position, "It is far to late for getting into arguments and we must start early so again I will say that you   
should be asleep."

"Well I can't just sleep." She complained pulling her sleeping bag closer.

"Not sleepy?" He asked

"No, I'm beyond tired but my mind wont shut up." Sarah ran a hand over her face and rubbed at one eye. "Most likely trauma from the last twelve hours." She mumbled.

Jareth's smile disappeared as he slowly stood. Sarah watched him cross their camp and pull open his bag. His face pinched in pain his hand pressing against the wound on his side.

Truth be told most nights were like this. Insomnia was a near constant in her life now. It all started when she got back from the labyrinth. She seemed to be made for the night after that, staying up late and well into the earliest hours of the morning with no problem. Summer   
was glorious, when she had no reason to wake early and could sleep in. School put a damper on things though, early classes were the worst. She even resorted to sleep aids. None of which she had with her. If she had known that she would be staying with him she might have put some in her bag.

"I just need extra time to fall asleep." She mumbled.

"A common issue then?" He asked.

Sarah didn't respond, too wrapped up in her own self pity she instead focused on the flames and the wild chaos of her mind. Its all his fault no matter how I look at it... She thought, ignoring him as he took out a kettle, the sound of water pouring into the hollow metal   
container reached her ears.

Just beyond her sight he moved about, "Somehow I'm not surprised." he mumbled.

"By what?" She wondered despite herself.

"That you favor the night."

Sarah huffed. "I can't fall asleep easily, thats not the same as favoring the night."

"Oh?" He said.

"Yes. Normal people sleep when the sun sets."

Jareth laughed, "And you consider yourself normal?"

Sarah glared over her shoulder. He had his back to her doing something with the kettle. "Most people aspire to normality." she sniffed indignant.

Again he chuckled, "What an useless thing to do." He said coming back to the fire he set the kettle among the hot embers.

Sarah watched him as he settled down near her and tended the fire, slowly turning the kettle every so often.

"I suppose you favor the night?" She asked, "you are far from normal after all."

Jareth looked up at the sky, "I am not human." He said, then turned those ice blue eyes at her, "Different times of the celestial cycle resonate with different magic, no matter what world you are on." He paused, turning the kettle again. "I do favor the night, I always have it has to   
do with what I am." He paused, taking the lid from the kettle and looked inside.

Despite herself Sarah listened intently, his voice was soft and quiet and she found it soothing. But mostly he was distracting her mind from thinking about the unpleasant events of the day.

"Your world has a single moon." He began again as he took the kettle from the fire, "The heavens above my world have many, and the stars that cross my sky differ from yours but still they march unending. An eternal dance." He stood and again moved to their packs. "To be stuck, unable to sleep when you don't even like the night must be a trial." He admitted.

Sarah looked up at the stars. "I do like the night," She admitted, "Its peaceful at night, not many people argue and fight at night." Jareth didn't respond but Sarah felt the need to elaborate. "I was never afraid of the dark like most kids are. When I was young I would climb out my window and sit of the roof watching the night sky silently pass over me." Sarah sighed deeply remembering those lost days of innocence before her parents divorce and the following remarriages. "After my parents split I spent more and more time trying to escape reality, night time was the easiest." She admitted closing her eyes she let the darkness wrap around her.

She could hear Jareth moving around the camp, and then he was standing in front of her she could tell, his body was blocking the heat of the fire. She chose to ignore him, assuming that he would move on but he didn't.

"Here," he said, Sarah opened her eyes. A cup hovered before her, held in his hands, "Drink." Jareth demanded.

Sarah glared at the cup, "What is it?" She wondered not reaching to take it, refusing to trust anything he said or did at face value.

"Tea," He informed her, rolling his eyes. "It will help you sleep."

She snorted at that. Doubting very much that it would. Still it was cold and a warm drink was always nice. Taking the warm cup she sniffed the contents. Mint drifted up at her, curling around her senses like a warm blanket. Sarah almost smiled, something about mint tea on a   
cold night was very soothing. She sipped at the liquid, it wasn't too hot either.

Jareth sat back dawn, closer to her this time, his own cup in hand he watched the fire. "There is something about fire that both fascinates and frightens humans, why is that?'

Sarah pursed her lips, pondering the question. "A bit random." She mused sipping again at the tea.

He shrugged, sipping at his own. "Humans have evolved beyond the need for open flame to warm you. Yet still you maintain fireplaces in your homes, even going so far as to invent ways to have decorative fireplaces. I find it curious."

Sarah shrugged, drinking the last of tea, "We enjoy watching it?" she guessed. "I mean, I do anyway." Leaning back against the log behind her she watched the flames dance. "It moves like its alive sometimes, there are so many shades of red dancing and moving. Its always changing..." Her voice drifted, and she leaned down more, reclining almost to laying down. "Like life," She said, her mind felt slow and yet oddly clear. A fire was like a life, created fed, nourished and then left to burn out. "We start out so full of life with a fire in us." She mumbled. The idea was strong in her mind but the rest of her seemed to only want to shut down. Sarah looked down at her cup a little confused, she didn't remember packing tea.

"You burn so bright," He said quietly, staring at the fire.

Sarah looked up at him, her head heavy with sleepiness. Like a wave it washed over her pulling her into that deep oblivion of sleep.

"You burn down to the dim glow of embers, a former glory of what once was," He sounded almost sad. Sarah wanted to reply, to say something in defense of the human race but she was so tired.

Jareth reached for her, but he only took her cup from her weak grasp. "You end in ash," She heard him say as her heavy lids shut out the fire and the night. In the darkness behind her eyes only his voice drifted. "Dust to drift away and leave nothing behind. The tragedy of your   
race."

 

**End**  
***A small reprieve before the journey begins. Stay tuned.***


	7. Chapter Seven

**I don't own Labyrinth**  
***Thank you for returning to my small fic. your continued support means the world to me! Enjoy.***

 

Chapter Seven  
Somewhere deep in the labyrinth

 

Didymus and Hoggle tried to calm Ludo as he hollered his anger at them. In his large paws he held the small remnants of a mirror as great big tears rolled over his furry cheeks.

"Shhh, ya loud beast!" Hoggle insisted.

"Mine brother in arms, tis something that must be done for mine ladies safety." Didymus tried to reason with the large rock caller.

"Yea, like e' said, if the mirror is broke then nothing can get through!"

Ludo paused mid yell and looked at the two of them. "Sarah friend!" He insisted.

"Thou art correct Sir." The knight agreed with a sigh.

"Look ya over grown beast. It's a pathway, its gonna work both ways. This way we's keepin er safe." Hoggle insisted, "They will be looking for Jareth and we all know where he went, any pathway is gonna be searched. Do you want them to find Sarah?" he asked.

The great beast sniffed, "Sarah Friend." He said again, his voice softer now and heavy with sorrow.

"Yes, and we shalt protect her in anyway we can even if it doth mean we shan't see her again." Didymus agreed sadly, but at least they had managed to calm Ludo. His yelling would only attract attention and that was something none of them wanted right now. "Tis my watch." 

He said, leaving the small home to stand guard against the usurpers henchmen.

Hoggle nodded and turned to care for their overwrote friend.

 

o0o

 

The air was cold and it shouldn't be. Hoggle wrapped his scarf snugly against the chill and left the small home. Ludo was sleeping at last, the poor beast had quietly mourned the loss of the mirror till sleep claimed him Though Ludo seemed to understand the reason he still voiced his anger against the choice.

"Anything happening?" Hoggle asked the small knight as he joined him on the small hill.

"None as yet." Didymus informed him with a sharp salute.

"That's somthin' at least." He sighed as he sat beside one of his very few friends. Together they looked out over the expanse of the labyrinth toward the castle. It was lit up like never before. Goblins like the dark and Jareth never lit up the castle like that. Goblins liked the   
warmth too, and the consistent chill in the air was making them ill. No doubt that vile woman was doing it on purpose to subdue them. Hoggle sighed.

"Heavy thoughts friend?" Didymus asked.

Hoggle shrugged, "Never thought I'd say it but I miss Jareth." he admitted. "Sure Jareth was harsh sometimes but e' never treated his subject so cruel!"

Sir Didymus nodded somberly. "He was a gracious king."

"You, you think he'll be back?" Hoggle stuttered. "If he don't." A shiver shook his small frame.

Didymus nodded. "She hath no idea what it takes to run this kingdom. I fear the other kingdoms will take advantage of his majesties absence and attack."

Hoggle's face paled and he shook. "What'll we do?"

Didymus sat up strait a determined look on his face. "We shall fight of course!"

Hoggle shook his head, "I ain't no fighter." he insisted, "Side's, Jareth is the only one who could fight that usurper."

"Then we must aid his return!" Didymus said with full conviction.

"How's he gonna get back without his medallion?" Hoggle scoffed. "We broke the pathway in Sarah's room." Hoggle felt very worried about that. "It was the right thing to do weren't it?"

"Twas necessity. I wouldest chance the kings anger for the sake of keeping Lady Sarah safe." Didymus chewed his lip and shook his head. "There must be a way back, he shall undoubtedly find one."

"I hope so." Hoggle admitted.

"What we shalt need," Didymus began as he jumped up and began pacing, "Is a spy." He said at last. "She shall undoubtedly seeketh to keep his majesty from retuning to the underground so she wilt be sending forth scouts."

Hoggles eyes widened with understanding, "If we has a spy we will know where he is and send help?"

"Right on the nose noble sir!" Didymus cheered.

"Who's gonna want to be a spy though." Hoggle wondered.

"He wilt need to be one who is known to dislike his King." Didymus said shrewdly.

Hoggle nodded, then snorted and coughed uncomfortably. "Now you's wait just a sec, I ain't, there's no way I's gonna." Hoggle swallowed hard and shook his head.

"Thou art the best hope we have. Buck up and all that Sir!" Didymus insisted. "This is for King and country! Come Sir we must plan!" Didymus pulled on the dwarfs arm leading him back into the small home.

"I'm gonna regret this..." Hoggle complained.

**End**

***A bit of the underground goings on. Up next hiking with a king and other funs adventures. Stay tuned and please review***


	8. Chapter Eight

*I do not own Labyrinth*

 

Chapter Eight  
Questions and few answers

 

"Wake up Sarah."

The words broke through the last threads of sleep and pulled Sarah into the dim light of the fire. The aroma of wood smoke and the ever present scent of green filled the air that was still on the chill side of pre dawn.

"No," Sarah groaned, shaking her head, "Too early," she mumbled.

Jareth may have claimed to be someone who enjoyed the night but he was definitely a morning person too. "The day begins and we have quite a way to go, up up." He cheerfully informed her.

Sarah sat up, but remained curled in her sleeping bag, eying Jareth with suspicion. She forgave his chipper morning greeting when he offered up a warm cup of coffee along with a breakfast of fruit and yogurt. As Sarah slowly climbed out of her sleepy and not quite awake  
state she began to remember the previous night.

Stopping mid sip she looked down at the mug in suspicion. "Jareth?" she asked.

He smiled as he rolled up his blanket. "Yes?"

"Did you," she stuttered, half afraid of the answer. "did you drug me last night?"

Jareth laughed. "No,"

Sarah took a small drink, looked at the cup again, not quite believing him.

"I put a small spell on your drink." he said as he continued his packing.

Sarah coughed as she swallowed wrong and glared at him. "What?"

He stopped and looked over the dieing fire at her. His face a mask of pity and exasperation. "Sarah," he began shaking his head, "You couldn't sleep. Told me you regularly require aid to sleep, and you are going to be angry because I lent you aid last night?"

She was angry at his assumption and the fact that he had a point so she settled for just saying nothing about it as she climbed out of her sleeping bag.

"So what way are we going to head?" She wondered, not that she could really tell which way was which without a compass.

"We must move northwest for a time." He said, as he slung his pack and watched her expectantly, "There is a river that will help us mask our scent. Then to the heart of the forest."

Sarah stopped at his words. She had almost forgotten the monsters, the evil eyes. Feeling a chill skitter down her spine like a spiders crawl she scanned the woods around them. The memory of evil eyes watching her made her shrink in on herself.

Jareth, closed the distance between them, "Sarah?" He wondered at her frozen state.

She hardly noticed his words, the woods that had before seemed pleasant become sinister in her fear laced mind.

 

"We will be safe for a time." Jareth said reassuringly though it didn't help much. He pulled off his pack and began rummaging in it and pulled out a knife, "It will take some time before it is known that their scouts are dead and then some time for them to track us again." He  
held out the knife.

Sarah stared first at him and then at the knife. It wasn't a pocket knife, but wasn't huge either, more like a hunting knife really. "I don't know how to use this." She said as images of the monster haunted her again, flitting behind her eyes like a waking nightmare.

"Sarah," Jareth began, shaking her shoulder making her blink, "Do not think about them it will make us easier to track." She shivered wondering how she would be able to forget something like that. "And its a simple weapon precious," he added as he placed the knife in her hand, "The pointed end goes in your enemy," He smirked as her fear melted into annoyance at his remark.

She held it, feeling the weight of it in her hand and admitted that she did feel better knowing she had something.

"Shall we?" he said as he turned on one heel and walked out of the camp, leaving her with little choice but to follow. Sarah distracted herself by watching the tree's pass. It was a lovely forest and if this just a regular hike she would be enjoying herself more. The joy of being in  
nature was marred by recent events and the fact that she was a bit out of shape.

The sun was on the rise, though unable to actually see said sun, the day was moving right along. Sarah watched Jareth as he walked unstopping ahead of her. They didn't follow a regular hiking trail, Jareth simply left their campsite and walked into the tree's following, as far as  
she could tell, a rabbits track.

Sarah considered the mornings revelations as they hiked. Going over the events of last night around the fire and the half remembered words before she slept. Drugged... her mind reminded her. Still his intention wasn't really bad right?

Sarah was so wrapped up in her thoughts that she didn't notice him stop until she almost ran into his back. "What?" She asked looking around his shoulder but there was nothing there that she could see.

Jareth hissed a "Shh" at her and scanned around them.

The forest seemed suddenly too quiet to her. Her heart sped up and Sarah strained her senses, feeling for the evil of the Aramok again but found nothing.

Jareth stood tense his eyes narrowed and then he spun on his heal to face her and put his hands on either side of her face. "Jareth wha-" She began.

"Do not fight me." He insisted.

Too afraid to do more than comply Sarah held still. Magic moved around them, surrounded them, shifting in a tight circle. Somewhere deep inside, her mind struggled against the magic, pushing against it in fear. "Do not fight me." again within her mind repeated. Sarah's mind  
was flooded with images of the forest, pushing out her confusion with flashes of trees, small animals and plant life. The images were so strong that she was soon lost within them, like she was no longer a person but only a tree within the forest. As a tree she felt something  
push against her mind with a intense desire to find something, but as a tree she didn't care and it soon moved on.

"Sarah," she heard as she snapped back from the sense of being a forest. Sarah opened her eyes looking at the face before her. Jareth looked strained, his bruises darkening against his pale face. "Sarah?" He repeated seeking some answer from her.

"What was that?" She asked.

"Something," He began, slumping to the ground, "searching for us."

"Why," she began. Sarah tried to remember what had happened but the memory of being a tree was drifting away, "A tree?" She asked in confusion. "I felt like a tree?"

"It was looking for a consciousness," he sighed rubbing at his face, "an intelligent consciousness. So we became trees."

Sarah opened her mouth only to shut it again.

"Not literally Sarah," He chuckled. "Had it been looking with its eyes we would have been seen. However a mind is easy enough to mask."

That didn't really make much sense but frankly she didn't care to ask more questions. "What was it?" She wondered instead.

"Something more subtle that a Aramok." He sighed and stood again, shouldering his pack and again began walking. "Unfortunately they will most likely keep searching till we are found."

He quickened his pace and Sarah had to almost run to keep up. "We will have to move faster,"

Sarah did her best to keep up, but he kept a grueling pace. The day moved on. They ate lunch. For several hours she distracted herself with writing out her homework in her head that she should have been doing this weekend. Unfortunately that just reminded Sarah that she would most likely fail her tests so she stopped thinking about it.

Twice more Jareth stopped suddenly and repeated the "turn into a tree trick" The feeling was beyond bizarre and she hated it. Not just the odd feeling of being a tree but also the fact that his hands on her face made oddly specific day dreams intrude on her mind when it was done. Daydreams that made her face heat.

Here I am. Taking a hike with the Goblin King. Her inner mind mocked. Being led by the nose, no real option to do otherwise. Sarah chewed on her thumb. What could make him so... vulnerable? Of course she had a few guesses but no real answers. Her trip through his  
labyrinth didn't really tell her much about the world he was from. He told her a few things, she guessed a few more but that was all. What kind of enemies does he have? Is it a rival kingdom?

"Jareth what is going on?" She wondered at last voicing the question. "What is happening in the underground?"

His steps paused but only for a moment and then he was walking again. "With any luck, nothing I can't undo."

"Jareth," She began again, "Tell me what is happening. I think I should know." She insisted.

Jareth snorted, "You wouldn't understand." he said, glancing over his shoulder at her as he adjusted his pack.

Pushing away the anger at his jab to her intelligence, "Try?" She insisted, not moving still. "I want, no..." She paused "No I deserve answers." She demanded, now that she was going with him her life was in his hands and she didn't even know why. Oh, she knew she was hunted  
along with him for their supposed connection, but not the who or really even the why.

Jareth stopped short and turned to her as she closed the distance between them. She said no more, just folded her arms and waited.

He leaned toward her, his face close enough their noses almost touched. Her heart stammered unexpectedly at the closeness, and her stomach did an impressive fip-flop.

"No." He stated. And then he was gone, walking away from her.

Sarah's mouth fell open, deflated for a moment. "Fine, I'll guess." She offered. Distracting herself from the rush of feeling that closeness brought. Jareth only huffed "First, you show up with no warning and an obvious problem that involves being unable to return."

Jareth sniffed, increasing his pace, "That's a gross simplification,"

Sarah ignored him and plunged on while trying to keep up with him. "You obviously lack the magic to return yet you can still fight and do other things."

"My power is inherent, it cannot-" He tried again but Sarah was having none of it.

"You seem to have enemies that are not lacking in power or the ability to travel magically," Jareth stopped and glared down at her as she closed the distance between them again "And, by what I've seen, want to make sure you don't return, or they want you dead."

"I simply made a slight miscalculation" he began, "one that I am perfectly capable of remedying and-"

"Stop doing that!" Sarah yelled.

"What?" He demanded.

"Speaking without telling me anything! God, you're worse than the Riddler!" She complained wanting to pull her hair out, but forced a calming breath instead. "That thing," Sarah continued, shivering again at the memory of its words, "Before you killed it, it called you a  
dethroned king?" She let the question hang, watching as his face contorted in a rush of emotion. His magic moved around her in a slow tight circle. Goose bumps ran up her arm and Sarah could almost feel the temperature drop. Still he was silent, his eyes closed.

Guilt flooded her. He was clearly angry and her pushing wasn't helping. "Jareth," She began, about to take it all back.

"Fine!" He snapped so loud she jumped. "Yes I am dethroned as it said." He snarled, "I fled the only way I could manage at the time and Yes I found myself unable to return! Your blasted mirror was the fastest way back and so I took a chance in contacting you."

"Was there a war?" She wondered, unable to imaging him losing his kingdom easily.

"No. Open warfare would have easily been handled" Jareth shook his head. "If that were the case I wouldn't be here. Underhanded methods were used against me. An enemy unknown and unlooked for."

"Who?" Sarah couldn't help wonder.

Jareth shook his head, his shoulders straitening, "Does it matter?" He wondered looking down his nose at her.

Sarah opened her mouth only to shut it again. Emotions flashed over his face as again that feeling of magic filled the air around them. Sarah blinked, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't," she began, yet unable to finish. I shouldn't bug him. I shouldn't be nosy. Shouldn't care. So many shouldnt's flowing through her mind.

Jareth shook his head. "No, you shouldn't." He began walking again."It doesn't matter. Whats done is done."

Sarah wanted to disappear, her guilt wrapped around her stomach so tight she felt ill. With no other option she began following him again.

"But," he began a calm smirk back on his face, "when has that ever stopped you before?"

The sting was gone from his voice now and Sarah smiled. "It hasn't." She merrily admitted. "How about you?"

"I am a King Sarah." He said, as though that was explanation enough.

She nodded but then confusion wrinkled her brow. Did he mean he could not do whatever he wished or that he could because of his kingship? Thinking back over what she knew of him she guessed the latter. "Kings do get their way a lot." She said at last.

Jareth laughed, "You must have a small understanding of kings."

Sarah quickened her pace to reach his side. "You are the only king I know Jareth."

"You must lead a dull life." He said, turning suddenly to the right and changing course.

Sarah shrugged, adjusting her own course to follow. "I am an average girl in an average world."

"Hardly." Jareth snorted.

"What?" she stopped walking, genuinely surprised by his choice of words.

"Average is the last word I would use to define you." He said, and again that wicked smirk was back on his face. "You are many things Sarah Williams and average is not one of them."

Sarah didn't know what to say to that. He continued on and she followed. Sarah kept her mouth shut mostly out of guilt. But her mind never stopped wondering and her imagination came up with a million possible reasons for his current banishment until she had to willfully  
think of something else.

The hours stretched silently until the sun fell behind the trees again on its rout to sunset. Adjusting her pack and scanning the sky she wished the scenery was a bit more varied. They sky, the trees and the back of Jareth were her most consistent options.

The surrounding trees, while pleasant in their own way had long lost their appeal in the last day. Jareth wasn't bad to look at. In fact he had a rather nice hind end. Those thoughts were ruthlessly squashed as ridiculous and pointless.

The longer she watch him though, the more she wished there was something else to witness. His shoulders slumped, and every time they passed a tree she noted that he would lean against each one a bit longer than necessary.

She shook her head against the intrusive erg to wrap an arm around him and help. She should not care that much about someone like him. He was fey, untrustworthy at best and likely to kidnap you and change you into a goblin forever at worst.

"How much farther?" Sarah asked aloud, breaking the quiet of the late afternoon.

"I suspect within a few days." He replied without looking back at her.

He seemed quite tired and she was beginning to feel the strain of such a long hike herself. "So we should make camp for the night?" She suggested hopefully only to watch him shake his head no.

"There is still plenty of daylight Sarah. We should not waste it." At that he did turn, that wicked grin on his face again. "Unless you want to prolong your time with me?"

"Why can't you just, you know magic yourself where you need to go?" She asked him ignoring the slight innuendo.

"Magic is," He began, "Well for a start its..." He stopped again clearly unsure what to say. "There are, um..." He tried again.

Sarah grinned at his lack of words. "Well whatever it is, it must be problematic." She moved past him. "It also seems to have odd rules that seem set purely to make life hard."

Jareth huffed as he began walking again. "Trust me precious, if the rules were not in place you and any other human I crossed paths with would be at my complete mercy."

"Oh yea, just like that?" Sarah said, a bit unsure what he meant, oddly happy that they were talking. Maybe she was reading into his posture too much. He had not said he was tired after all. For all she knew that's just how he looked all the time.

"The rules that govern the fey were put in place over two thousand years ago for the protection of Mortals, not us." Sarah glanced over her shoulder to catch that wicked grin on his face, again.

Sarah coughed a bit uncomfortable at the thought. "So what rules protect humans?"

"Many." He stated in annoyance. "All different, and based on circumstance."

"What rules protect me?" She wondered.

Jareth sighed, shaking his head as he moved past her again.

"Oh, come on, tell me?" she asked. The long hours of silence had gotten to her more than she knew. Now that he was talking again she wanted to keep it up.

"Do you always talk so much?" he wondered.

"Well birds aren't much for conversation and tree's only talk about leaves." She mocked. He actually laughed at that, the sound brightened her mood and she shrugged, "It passes the time." she offered.

"A mortal," He began, continuing his path through the forest. "one who has won their freedom from a fey is forever immune from said fey."

Sarah nodded then froze when the words sank in, "Wait, I'm immune to you?"

"In a manner of speaking," Jareth admitted scanning their surroundings before changing direction for the third time that day. "I cannot use magic against you in anyway that might harm or trap."

Sarah smiled at that, it was such an interesting turn. Hoggle never once mentioned this rule, that she was safe. In fact, her dwarf friend seemed to only want to stress how dangerous Jareth was. "Hoggle know about this rule?" She wondered.

Jareth actually laughed. "In the grand scheme of things that dwarf is among the lowest of fey. His powers are directly linked to me and the Labyrinth. He knows only what I allow."

Sarah smiled but after a few moments she remembered the mornings events. "Wait, You used magic on me last night." she pointed out.

Jareth glanced back at her his signature smirk on his lips and shook a finger at her. "No, I in fact put a spell on a cup of tea and you drank it. Not the same."

Sarah scoffed. "That's just a technicality." She informed him.

"When one is constrained by rules one finds every loop hole." He informed her.

"Good to know." Sarah admitted, feeling more than a bit sorry for Hoggle. "Why are you changing direction again?" She wondered as he climbed up a steep hill to their left.

"Necessity." He huffed as he reached the top and turned to offer a hand to scale the steep incline. "We should reach a small cliff within an hour. We will camp there." He began once she was up the incline and continued on. "Unless you insist on talking then we shall be all day."

Sarah stuck her tongue out at the back of his head and followed him without another word.

 

**End**

***So ends the first day. Up next Their path toward the heart of the forest continues, but they are still hunted. Stay tuned and Thank you all for reading.***


	9. Chapter Nine

**Don't own anything.**

 

Chapter Nine  
The Valravn

 

Sarah decided that being a tree was both ridicules and maddening. Of course while it was happening there was not much to think of other than the sun and the earth. However when Jareth let her mind go and she blinked back to being herself she always felt somehow violated while also a bit cheated.

Jareth smirked and leaned against a tree. He did that every time too.

"Do you have to do that?" She demanded unfairly. She knew he did but she was tired, afraid and angry at her lack of control in the situation.

"I already explained this." He replied, squinting up at the sun high in the sky.

"Give me some warning then, before you start man handling me!" She griped.

Jareth laughed, "Man handling?"

"Yes, man handling." She sniffed. Her face felt too warm, her stomach fluttery and her heart too fast. He was affecting her and she hated it. Hated that he could stir up her emotions and cause some very Not Okay desires in her.

"Time moves on and so must we." He insisted, standing strait again as he adjusted his pack.

Sarah sat on the nearest rock. "I need a break." She informed him. It was the third day in this forest and she was not used to this much walking. Never thinking herself out of shape before she now knew how wrong she was.

He stared down at her, annoyance clear in his face, "Sarah," he began.

"I'm Tired!" She insisted as she opened her bottle of water and drank.

Jareth placed a hand on his hip, a mocking smile on his smug face he watched her drink.

Jerk... she thought yet remained watching him. Flawless face, starling magical eyes, strong, confident shoulders...

She hated her own mind. What the hell was wrong with her? Was she that desperate that she would want someone like him? Sarah stood, angry at herself. At him. At whatever cruel thing ruled fate and decided they would end up stuck together.

Jareth didn't say anything just started walking again uncaring and oblivious to Sarah's internal struggles.

She glared at his back. She tried to remember every bad thing he ever did. Remembering his horrible actions when she was younger. Remembering his treatment of Hoggle.

Despite her best efforts that was not what her mind kept returning to.

Instead she saw him standing in a ballroom like some enchanted prince from a fairy tale. She saw him offer her everything before she turned him away with those fated words. Her mirror, it was a lifeline all these years, one he said he let happen. She saw the concern on his face after the Aramok attack, how he offered to keep her family safe by keeping her with him.

Despite her very best efforts to look at this goblin King and see a villain she just couldn't, not anymore.

"It's not fair." She mumbled in despair at the unwanted feelings that refused to go away.

"You know," Jareth began looking over his shoulder at her, "I wondered when you would say that."

Sarah felt like she had run into a brick wall. "What?"

"Well, it was your favorite thing to say all those years ago." He said with a dramatic sigh, "I must say. I am quite disappointed Sarah. I thought you had grown up."

Sarah's mouth fell open. Her emotions cascading wildly from something far too close to affection to hurt and sorrow and then to anger and rage. How dare he? All her warm feeling for him vanished in the heat of her anger, "You are heartless, you know that?" She said stomping   
past him so he wouldn't see the effect he had on her.

She continued walking, refusing to stop even when he called after her. Unfortunately he was remarkably fast on his feet and was soon at her side. "Sarah," He said.

What the hell was his problem anyway? Sometime it felt like his words were a stick, one he was poking her with just to watch her pain. She didn't even look at him. If her loved ones very lives didn't hang on her staying with him she would have left right then.

"Sarah!" he said again, this time he grabbed her arm.

She jerked it out of his grasp, "Don't you touch me," she hissed at him.

He actually seemed to recoil from her anger, his face showing neither enjoyment or annoyance. In fact he sighed, looking down at his feet like a naughty child. "I didn't," he began.

"I don't care." Sarah snapped at him cutting off whatever he meant to say. "What you think about me doesn't matter. I am here to keep my family safe, that's all Goblin King, your opinion of me means nothing!" she lied. The words covering the truth that she did care. Despite   
herself she really did care and it made her so angry!

"So I am not allowed the chance to make amends?" He asked quietly.

Sarah folded her arms in defiance and glared at him with all the anger she could muster. "I would never trust what you say, so it doesn't matter, does it?"

Jareth laughed without mirth, "Always the villain with you?" He asked.

"Well I wouldn't call you the hero." Sarah replied in all honesty as she turned from him and started walking again.

Jareth moved past her, leading the way again, "I do what I must to maintain balance within my realm Sarah, if that makes me a Villain," he shrugged, "so be it."

"Yes well, I am sure in your kingdom its all well and reasonable to kidnap children," She began, struggling to keep up with him again. The wind picked up and Sarah was grateful for its cooling effects on the hot day, wishing it could cool her emotions too. "And then torture   
their caregivers as they try and get them back." she continued.

Ahead of her he stopped as the path began to wind its way up a small incline of tumbled rock. He said nothing just watched her as she closed the distance between them. "Unreasonable, rude and manipulative," she mumbled, his eyes on her felt like a spot light but her anger at him didn't diminish beneath its glare, "Setting traps and false leads," she complained.

He laughed, startling her and for a moment she met his gaze. "I suppose, in your very mature and esteemed fifteen year old mind it made more sense just to give him back when you asked?"

"I was very mature for my age thank you!" She huffed, only to feel foolish when he laughed again.

"You were just like every other selfish human who came before you and like every stupid and selfish human who came after." He drawled, like it was some common knowledge and boring as well.

"Humans are not selfish or stupid." she insisted. "You are the bad guy here."

Jareth grinned openly and kept up the pace. Not slowing despite the rapid incline that was turning into a cliff. "I am benevolent and very understanding considering what I must deal with. You should be grateful I was the one who answered your wish Sarah. There was a time   
when Humans didn't dare wish at all for fear the answer."

"There was a time, bla bla bla." Sarah mocked, despite her shortness of breath at the climb. "Well clearly that time is long gone, no one believes in fairy stories anymore. What power you may have had is gone now."

"Not gone. Left. Washed their hands of you and abandoned this realm." Jareth at last paused, leaning against the nearest rock.

That gave Sarah a moments pause in her anger. He spoke like he was not included with the rest of them. "But not you though? Couldn't manage to leave us alone? Needed babies?" Jareth huffed and folded his arms. Sarah almost grinned, she had managed to strike a note with   
him! "What kind of evil villain kidnaps babies anyway?" She wondered as she at last reached his stopping point and paused to take a drink.

"Is it kidnapping when the child is offered up freely?" Jareth wondered, his face a still calm, somehow void of any emotion that managed to be more intimidating than his anger.

Sarah glared at the horizon, refusing to acknowledge that he had a point. "You know what I don't want to know your evil plans, I'm just glad I got Toby back." His magic filled the space between them. It shocked her into silence, and despite her anger at him she recoiled back   
into the rock face as Jareth took a deep breath as though to calm himself.

"You know nothing!" He ground out between clenched teeth as he turned on his heel and moved on.

"How could I?" She demanded back. "When you took my brother you refused to give me a strait answer. All I knew was I had thirteen hours to get him back."

Jareth stopped so sudden that he skidded on the gravely earth. "I have the misfortune of ruling a realm that is in direct contact with yours." He said, spinning on his heel to face her again. "Magic calls to the Fey realm, demands an answer and despite the fact that humans long   
ago lost their ability to use magic, a wish is something that cannot be ignored." Jareth threw his hands up in annoyance and then pointed at her "A wisher must be tested, must prove that they deserve the child back. It is the law that binds the wisher as well as me. You were   
one of the very FEW mortals who managed to win and prove you deserved that boy!"

"Is that supposed to be an excuse?" She wondered.

Jareth scoffed and started walking again, following the small track around the rocks and toward the trees again.

"Who the hell gave you the right to decide something like that?" She continued to ask. "He wasn't even mine, you would have turned him into a goblin! How would I have explained that to my parents!?" That very thought had gone through her mind more than once all those years ago.

Jareth stopped again at the tree line and laughed. "None of you would have even remembered he existed had you lost. As for turning him into a goblin, that would have been a waste!"

For a moment her stomach dropped as she remembered some of the older fairy tales, ones where children were eaten... Sarah felt ill and looked up at him in horror.

Jareth's face twisted in anger. "Do you truly think so little of me?" He asked as though he knew what she thought. "For your kind a single child means little. You humans have scores of children, thousands born every day." Jareth ran his hands through his hair, the air around him still cracked with agitated magic but it was calming down. "Humans take their children for granted. For the Fey it is counted as the greatest gift for a single child to be born to a couple."

The anger she felt was little more than a whisper now as a new understanding dawned. "You take them in, don't you. Adopt them?" She guessed.

Jareth nodded, "Though I personally have not, many come asking." He sat again on the rock and sighed.

He always stood alone in her mind. Little more than a figure, to stand in the part of villain. Looking at him now that seemed so remarkably sad to her. He was a king but beyond that she knew nothing about him. What kind of family did he have, if any? "Do you have siblings?" Sarah wondered suddenly.

His face fell, like if she had physically hit him rather than just ask a simple question. Jareth blinked once and the look was gone. "I am my mothers only child." He said,

Sarah heard the words but they felt off. That was such an odd way to say that, as though he intentionally excluded his father from the equation. Her wondering pushed aside at the sight of him. His eyes were wide, his face pale as he looked over her head.

Sarah turned following his eyes she looked for whatever had him in a panic. Before her a vista of trees, a low sun on its way to night and a few clouds tinted with gold. "What?" she asked.

"Don't move." He whispered.

Sarah still couldn't see what he saw but out of fear she obeyed completely frozen in place. Jareth moved until he stood right behind her, "There is a white bird." He said in the barest of whispers.

Sarah scanned the horizon again, the trees as well until she spotted it. It was large, about the size of a raven but stark white sticking out among the green of the trees. "Is it bad?" she managed to ask.

"Valrven, perhaps." He said taking her hand he inched backward towards the trees. "Or just a white raven."

Fear wrapped itself around her as she watched the distant bird. "A bird?" she wondered.

"They look like a bird but are not."

"What do we do?" She asked.

"Get among the trees." Jareth replied as he slowly started moving again.

As the shade of the trees covered them Sarah heard the distant caw of the bird. Three times it called and with each note Sarah felt dread wash over her as Jareth quickened his pace.

"Jareth?" She asked but he just kept his pace. "Is it bad?" She pressed, slightly out of breath as he hurried on.

The Caw of the bird sounded again now in front of them. Its caw repeated like an echo three times once more. Jareth stopped so sudden that she bumped into his arm. Just beyond them a white Raven sat, head cocked their direction as it watched them.

"Jareth?" Sarah whispered now sure it wasn't good at all.

The wind picked up, shifting the trees around them. His hand held hers tighter and Sarah felt herself go very still. His magic moved around her, and with another caw it flew right at them faster than any normal bird could.

Jareth shoved her down and the huge bird, screaming its anger as white claws just missed her head. "The dagger!" Jareth hissed as he hit the bird with his left arm. His other open like a claw.

In a mad scramble Sarah pulled off her pack and took out the long Knife Jareth gave her that first day. Another angry Caw sounded as the bird turned, gaining altitude no doubt for another attack.

"Here!" Sarah said, holding the knife out for him.

Jareth only shook his head, "Defend yourself, there are always three!" He said not taking his eyes off the Raven.

Sarah stood, her back against Jareth's as she scanned the woods around them the knife in hand. Before she felt better with it, now she felt like a child holding a butter knife against an adult with a gun. Directly in front of her two more white birds sat among the dark green of a pine tree. "Found the other two." She managed.

Her entire body shook with dread as she looked at them. Large white ravens were not as foul looking as the Aramok had been but these had Human eyes and the extreme wrongness of that made her mouth dry and her blood cold. Again the birds called, and now Sarah knew   
why it was three caws. Each one called once as if speaking to each other.

Almost faster than her eyes could follow they flew right at her. Sarah swung her knife wildly, making the ravens dodge and flap their wings in a mad dash to stay clear of the sharp edge. Behind her Jareth used Magic to fight. She saw nothing but could feel it. Like standing with her back to the ocean as it smashed against a cliff.

The two before her swept wide, one in each direction. She couldn't follow both at once and so as she swung at the nearest one, which only veered sharply away at the last second, the other was on her faster than she could recover. Its claws dug into her back, making her cried   
out in pain.

A burst of light sent the bird flying away again with an angry cry. Jareth stood at her side, the one he was fighting most likely dead she hoped.

They circled with more caution now, like they meant to attack as one again. Jareth seemed to know this and also decide he wasn't waiting. He abandoned her side charging the raven on his side.

"Jareth!" Sarah cried in fear at his abandonment but the bird on her side knew an opportunity when it saw it and was on her in a moment. Stabbing a bird that is determined to claw out your eyes is beyond difficult. She tried to swing at the thing but it kept dodging only to then claw at her when she swung too far. Painful scratches and deeper gouges stung and burned all over her exposed arms, along her neck and even on her face. It was all so insane, like she was in the old movie birds. It was just a stupid flying feather bag! Was she really going to let it claw her to death? Her desperation turned to anger so sudden and sharp that she surprised herself by managing to catch its left clawed foot and pulled it to the ground swinging the knife, without thought, deep into its feathered breast.  
It's blood was hot and sticky as it oozed over the hilt of the knife and her hand that held it. Its voice warbled in a dying caw.

Sarah let the knife go, eyes wide in shock at the sight. She scrambled back and up onto her legs again. Spinning on her heel Sarah looked for Jareth and the other Bird.

On her left Jareth came out of the trees, his face drawn, eyes scanning the sky, the trees. He lost it. She knew without him saying a word. Her legs became shaky, her adrenaline draining away. Across the clearing watching his face, the blue of his eyes bright. His face paled, he looked behind her and she spun fast and saw the bird flying right at her.

She had nothing to defend herself.

It was Death on white wings and it meant to see her in her grave. It felt like time slowed as Jareth turned to her, his eyes wild and full of pain he grabbed her wrist and pulled her to him. As their bodies slammed together Sarah heard a sizzle pop, the earth beneath them suddenly gone and they were falling. It was black and cold and then the world materialized around them.

They crashed into the rocky earth, rolling with the momentum across a small clearing.

**End**

**Poor Sarah and the feelings she is developing for him :( Up next, a short peek into the underground again, stay tuned and review**


	10. Chapter Ten

**Still not mine**

 

Chapter Ten  
Hoggle

 

"What do you mean, lost him?!" The Goblin Queen yelled making Hoggle flinch closer to the wall.

"Majesty," the tall thin creature begged, "He has more strength than we supposed."

"He shouldn't have any!" She insisted, "That world has no magic of its own, he cant possibly have such a reserve." She stopped in her pacing, willing her face into a calm. "Tell me what happened." She demanded taking her seat again.

To Hoggle, She looked all wrong in Jareth's throne, she was very nearly his complete opposite. Her midnight black hair was a wild mass of curls that she kept wound in an elaborate style around a golden crown Jareth had never seen fit to wear. Her face was delicate, shaped like  
a heart with all the soft curves that Jareth's lacked. The only similarity that Hoggle noticed was her eyes, they were the same shade of blue with the mismatched pupils.

"The Valrven followed him, forcing him to use his magic until he seemed nearly spent, then they attacked." The thin wraith swallowed, "Two were killed and the last only just escaped as he vanished. It was a time and placement shift. We don't know where he went or what time  
he moved to."

"He will still be within the forest." She said tapping at the arm of the throne in annoyance. "Once he find the heart he could return and we cannot allow that."

"That isn't all Majesty." The wraith began, shifting in place as though afraid. At her agitated glare he coughed, "He isn't alone."

"What?" She demanded, sitting stiff, "Who dares aid him." She scanned the room accusing all those present with her eyes.

"Its a mortal, a human girl."

Hoggle felt his world spin wildly and his little heart felt as though it had been shot. Surely it wasn't Sarah. He wasn't so heartless that he would involve Sarah! Hoggle twisted his hands nervously behind his back to hide his fear but the Queen wasn't looking his way.

"A human girl?" She said, her voice dropping to a near whisper in amazement. "Is she magical?"

The wraith twisted its shadowy hands, "The Valrven didn't sense any magic but his, your majesty."

She scowled, "He has used magic against two Aramok, and now two Valrven. How can he possibly still have the magic to cast any spell?"

"There must be something we missed?" The wraith said quietly as though he hoped she didn't hear.

The queen tapped the chair in agitation. "Where is that," She began scanning the room, "Dwarf, Hoggle?"

Hoggle swallowed against the dry lump in his throat and wished he could disappear but sadly his small magical ability was nowhere near that good. "Y, Yes yer Majesty?" He mumbled stepping out from the wall so he could be seen.

"Do you know anything of this?" She demanded.

Hoggle's mouth hung open as he really had no idea about any of this. What he guessed he was not about to say either. If it was Sarah that was with him he certainly wasn't about to give her name.

His panic and open mouth unfortunately only seemed to aggravate her more. "Ill not ask again. Did Jareth have any allies in the above?"

"N, no yer majesty," Hoggle stuttered. "Jareth had no one that even liked him. All the runners feared 'im." But even as he said the words he knew that wasn't quite right. Sarah was braver than most and even won in record time. Not only that Jareth was somehow different after  
her visit.

Still that didn't make her an ally, did it?

"Well, he must have some plan that involves her then." She said turning away from Hoggle again. "You go this time." She said to the wraith who inclined its head, "Find them but do not let yourself be seen. Find out who she is and what she means to him."

The queen stood, sweeping past them all as she left the throne room.

 

o0o

 

"We have a big problem!" Hoggle hissed in the dark tunnel under the hedge maze.

Sir Didymus, tucked into a dark corner shook his head. "Prayuth what more can be happening?" He wondered.

"Jareth ain't alone."

"Hath he found some ally?" The small fox asked his eyes full of hope.

"Its a human," Hoggle swallowed against his dry throat, like his body didn't even want to say it. "A girl," He managed at last.

Sir Didymus narrowed his eyes then all at once they were wide as he too come to the same conclusion Hoggle had. "Is it?" he didn't finish the question.

"I don't know. No name or description." Hoggle shrugged.

"Perhaps it be not my lady?" He said though his voice was heavy with doubt.

"He's fightin' off what she sent to drain 'is magic but still comin." Hoggle glanced up and down the long empty tunnel sure they would be caught at any moment. "They know he's looking fer the heart of the forest. But that ain't the worst. She's sending a wraith after them now."

"A wraith would do little harm to him," Didymus began.

"He ain't who I'm worried bout."

Didymus nodded, "Forest's heart," He mused, "Could be used as a gate, but once through, he could showeth up anywhere within the kingdom." He chewed on his lip. His shrewd little eyes scrunched up as he thought about what could be done. "How long?" He said at last.

Hoggle shrugged, "They lost him after this last attempt."

"We must aid our King." Didymus said with full conviction. "Return and find out where she is sending her minions. We must plan, must be prepared to lend whatever aid we may."

 

**End**


End file.
